Au voleur !
by Valky
Summary: UA Le Prince Wufei doit obligatoirement épouser Réléna... mais il n'est pas du tout de cet avis... Pourra t'il s'enfuir à temps ? Yaoi à venir
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Au voleur !

Auteur : Valky

Genre : Romance à deux balles, Yaoi et UA et OOC. 

Source : c'est vraiment une question ??…..Gundam Wing bien sûr !!! ^^

Couple : Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ;p ou du moins, c'est ce qui est prévu ^^;;

Disclaimer : Les deux G-Boys ne sont pas à moi. Les chevaux, les oiseaux, les fourmis,  les…….BLAM !!!…..Aïeuhhh!!! C'est bon, vous savez, le reste m'appartient ^^;;;; 

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre premier 

_Un royaume prospère…_

_De magnifiques terres…_

_Une immense richesse enviée par tous…_

_Des serviteurs disponibles en tout temps, jours et nuits…_

_Une famille faisant partie de la plus grande noblesse…_

_Tout avoir, sans devoir travailler ou même demander…_

_L'admiration des plus belles femmes du monde…_

_Que demander de plus ?_

_L'amitié…_

_De vrais amis sur qui compter…_

_Quelqu'un à qui se confier…_

_La liberté…_

_Le droit de décider par soi-même…_

_Choisir de vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble…_

_L'aventure…_

_La justice…_

_Les joies…_

_Les peines…_

_Le désir…_

_La passion brûlante d'une nuit sans fin…_

_Les sourires qui ne sont adressés qu'à vous uniquement…_

_L'amour…_

_Surtout l'amour…_

_Sans conditions…_

_Sans restrictions…_

_Tout simplement aimer et être aimé…_

***

Le temps violent et brumeux qui avait caché le soleil pendant plus de onze jours, semblait se dissipé peu à peu au-dessus du royaume de Sérian. 

Les paysans retournaient lentement vers leurs terres, prêts à profiter du temps de répits que leur laissait Dame Nature, pour terminer de labourer leurs immenses champs. 

Les enfants débordant d'énergie, courraient et jouaient sur les chemins de terre boueux, salissant leurs vêtements et faisant rager leurs mères qui venaient de tout nettoyer. 

Les chevaux et autres animaux profitaient enfin des quelques rayons de soleil, pour se dégourdir les pattes et se prélasser dans l'herbe tendre et verdoyante. 

La vie semblait avoir reprit son court normal, oubliant les quelques jours où la température avait montré sa force dominatrice. 

Seulement, tous n'étaient pas aussi joyeux… 

Au milieu du jardin impérial, près de la fontaine, un jeune homme était assis et méditait intensément. 

Enfant unique de la famille royale Chang, le Prince Wufei semblait très soucieux. 

Étant le seul héritier au trône de cette noble famille, il avait pour devoir de prendre épouse le jour de ses 21 ans. Jour qui avait lieu dans une quinzaine. 

Son père, le Roi, avait fermement l'intention de lui trouver une femme digne d'engendrer une progéniture nombreuse. 

C'est pour cela, qu'il avait décidé d'organiser une réception gigantesque en y conviant les plus belles et riches jeunes femmes des royaumes environnants.

-_Pffff……je n'ai pas assez de supporter ces stupides femmes, qu'en plus je vais devoir danser avec elle. Mais qu'est que je vous ai fait Grande Déesse Nataku pour mériter une telle punition ?_

Évidemment, seul le vent s'engouffrant dans les feuilles des arbres lui répondit. 

Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas se rapprochant de lui. 

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main fine et douce se déposa sur son épaule, qu'il revint brusquement à la réalité. 

Bondissant sous la surprise, il se retrouva sur le sol, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé.

Un petit rire chaud et cristallin s'échappa de la femme lui faisant maintenant face. 

Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur son dos ainsi que ses petits yeux de la même couleur, la rendait tout simplement magnifique.

-M…Mère !! dit le jeune Prince en se secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Ça ne se fait plus à votre âge de faire des peurs pareilles aux pauvres jeunes hommes sans défenses.

-Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir fait peur mon fils, ce n'était pas mon intention, lui répondit-elle en essayant de faire diminuer son fou rire sans trop de succès……*tilt*…Qu'as-tu dis, mon fils à propos de mon âge ? , continua t-elle d'un air faussement colérique, les poings sur les hanches et tapant du pied.

-Mais rien mère, je vous assure. Je n'oserais jamais dire quoi que ce soit sur votre âge !!, essaya t-il de répondre avant d'éclater de rire en même temps que sa mère.

-Viens là, mon enfant, dit-elle tout doucement en s'asseyant près de la fontaine et en lui ouvrant les bras.

Wufei ne se fit pas prier et alla se nicher confortablement dans le giron de sa mère. 

Il adorait les moments privilégiés qu'il avait avec elle. 

Ces courts instants, où il se sentait réellement vivre, où il pouvait oublier qui il était et où il était enfin heureux. Ces trop rares moments de tendresse et de bonheur, qu'il espérait être éternels. 

Tout en fermant les yeux, il soupira d'aise alors que sa mère lui caressait amoureusement les cheveux en fredonnant une petite chanson traditionnelle. 

Il était bien, si bien, qu'il y serait resté des heures entières, mais toute bonne chose avait une fin. Il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps désormais. 

Se redressant un peu, il plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui l'avait protégé pendant neuf mois avant d'être confronté au froid du monde extérieur. 

-Qu'y a-t-il mon ange, ça ne va pas ? demanda t-elle tendrement tout en passant le revers de sa main sur le doux visage de son enfant.

-Rien mère,…je vais…bien, répondit t-il se détournant de la chaleur maternelle et poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. 

-Ne me ment pas ! dit-elle de façon autoritaire avant de reprendre plus calmement, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon fils. Te voir à ce point malheureux, me fait extrêmement souffrir, tu le sais bien.

-Je sais, mère, je sais et j'en suis désolé, murmura t-il avant de retourner dans le confort qu'il avait quitté quelques instants plutôt.

-C'est cette histoire de…mariage qui te tracasse à ce point ?

Voyant l'éclair de tristesse traverser le regard de son fils, elle ne pu que resserrer son emprise sur lui, lui apportant par la même occasion tout son soutient. 

Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir de déception et enfui son visage au creux de l'épaule de la femme, respirant le doux parfum qui émanait de ses cheveux. 

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans un silence pesant, avant que l'aînée ne reprenne la parole.  

-Mon fils, bien que te voir marié me fasse le plus grand des plaisirs, je refuse que tu en sois triste. Je t'implore donc d'empêcher ce mariage, fit-elle la voix tremblante.

Wufei releva soudainement la tête et regarda sa mère, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

-Co…Comment ? Que me demandez-vous là mère? , articula t-il difficilement.

-Je te demande simplement, d'empêcher ce stupide mariage arrangé. Même si tu dois partir au loin, pour cela, fais-le.

-Mais….mais je refuse de vous abandonner ! fit-il se relevant brusquement et en faisant des grands signes de négation.

-Mon fils,…mon fils, répéta t-elle en se levant et en approchant du jeune Prince pour prendre son visage entre ses délicates mains, regardes-moi et écoutes-moi bien.

Le jeune homme arrêta tout mouvement et regarda la femme qui lui avait donné la vie droit dans les yeux.

-Tu es mon enfant, je t'aime et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort, peu m'importe où tu te trouveras. Saches, que je préfère te savoir loin de moi et rayonnant de joie de vivre, que t'avoir à mes côtés et te laissant mourir de chagrin. Tant que je sais que tu es heureux, je le serais aussi même si des milliers de lieux doivent nous séparer. Ma place et ma vie sont ici, la tienne, par contre, ne fait que commencer et tu as le droit de découvrir le monde qui s'étant derrière les murs de ce château.

Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, l'enfant se laissa glisser au sol entraînant sa mère avec lui. 

Elle le sera fortement contre sa poitrine, avant de commencer à le bercer tendrement. 

De petites perles salées dévala sur leurs beaux visages à tous les deux, laissant une marque humide de leur passage. 

Il se sentait si fragile… si faible…

Que dirait son père de le voir ainsi, à son âge, pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère ? Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer. 

Ses pleurs redoublèrent en intensité, alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de sa mère. 

Seulement penser à se séparer d'elle lui brisait le cœur. Elle était la seule qui le comprenait et qui avait le temps de l'écouter et de l'épauler. 

Sans elle à ses cotés, il se sentait vide… démuni... 

Comment pourrait-il survivre loin de celle qui lui apportait la seule lumière dans l'obscurité totale qu'était sa vie? 

Il n'y arriverait sûrement pas, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus refuser la demande de sa mère…ça serait comme la trahir, lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le préserver de la cruauté de la noblesse, n'aurait servit à rien.

Lorsque les tremblements causés par ses pleurs cessèrent, il redressa légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage encore humide de sa mère qui l'observait amoureusement. 

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler d'une voix vibrante d'émotions.

-Mère…, ma décision est prise. Je…je le ferai, je quitterai le…le palais avant que le mariage ai lieu et je partirai…loin d'ici. Je le ferais, avant tout pour vous,…parce que vous me l'avez demandée…et que…et que je ne peux rien vous refuser, fini t-il dans un soupir à peine audible. 

-Mon fils, clama la femme, avant de resserrer son étreinte sur son enfant, cachant son visage torturer entre la joie et la peine dans la chevelure du jeune homme.

***

L'énorme buffet venait enfin de se terminer, et tous les invités étaient déjà réunis dans la salle de bal du château, attendant l'arrivé du Prince héritier.

Une douce mélodie s'élevait parmi les occupants de la pièce, les faisant patienter un peu plus.

Il était maintenant temps, d'annoncer officiellement les fiançailles du Prince et de dévoilé à tous l'heureuse élue.

Le jeune homme tant attendu, fit enfin son apparition en haut de l'immense escalier.

Il descendit tranquillement, un faux sourire sur le visage, scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une éventuelle sortit de secours.

-_Je déteste vraiment les réceptions, mais celle-là sera la pire de ma vie. Comment peuvent-ils faire croire à autant de gens que la femme qui sera choisi par mes soins, serait le fruit d'un hasard le plus pur, alors que cela fait déjà plus d'une lune, que la décision est prise au sujet de ma future épouse. Si au moins elle avait été intelligente, mais non, il a fallu que je tombe sur la plus sotte du lot, juste parce que mon père les a évaluées en fonction de leur fortune et de leur rang ! Si ce n'était pas du nombre de gardes impériaux que me barre le chemin, je me serais élancer  volontiers en bas de cet escalier infernal et me serais sauver loin de toute cette agitation, _pensa t-il en continuant sa descente.

Posant le pied sur la dernière marche, il croisa le regard de sa mère qui se voulait encouragent, il lui sourit tristement en retour, espérant que cela passe inaperçu. 

Un des serviteur vînt à sa rencontre, un énorme bouquet de roses dans les mains. 

Ces fleurs, serait le symbole du choix du Prince. Il devait le donner à la jeune femme qui deviendrait son épouse.[1]

Les jeunes demoiselles étaient tous cordés, sur une ligne bien droite attendant que l'héritier les inspecte.

-_Le bouquet de la victoire,_ pensa t-il amèrement, _elles ont vraiment l'air idiote dans cette position. Si le moment n'avait pas été si tragique pour moi, j'en aurais  presque eu envie de rire ! Quelle mascarade !!_

Le futur roi fit quelques pas dans leur direction, faisant mine de les inspecter soigneusement, sans vraiment faire attention. 

Il accéléra le pas pour faire finir ce ridicule spectacle au plus vite, mais son père le retint discrètement, le faisant revenir à un rythme beaucoup plus lent, digne d'un escargot. 

Il arriva enfin à la fin de la longue lignée de pétasses[2]. Traînant un peu plus des pieds, il fit alors un demi-tour et avança vers le milieu du rang. Il s'arrêta devant une des jeunes filles.

Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns clair cascadant sur son dos, les yeux bleus, brillant d'impatience et elle portait une horrible robe rose bonbon, où se mêlait froufrous et rubans totalement inutiles.

Le pauvre Wufei dû se faire violence pour réprimer son fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater, devant cette ridicule tenue. 

-_C'est ça mon mignon, viens me voir_, pensa t-elle en souriant…._Bon,_ _je dois avoir l'air surprise de son choix, il ne faudrait pas que les autres croient à un arrangement, même si elles s'en doutent déjà ! Mais c'est moi la plus belle de toute!! _Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage à cette dernière pensée.

Avec une légère grimace de dégoût, le Prince mit un genou à terre…

-_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je m'abaisse devant cette gourde…, _ fut la seule pensée qui le traversa à ce moment.

…leva lentement les yeux vers la dite-gourde, ainsi que le bouquet de roses et prononça d'une voix qui se voulait solennel et sincère, mais qui malheureusement sonnait extrêmement faux :

-Princesse Réléna Peacecraft, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme, de porter ma descendance et de régner à mes côtés lorsque le temps sera venu ?

Ne prenant pas son rôle de future épouse royale à la légère, la jeune femme fit une prestation théâtrale pour épater la galerie.

Elle leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et en couvrit sa bouche en signe d'énorme surprise…

Puis, elle se rapprocha du Prince, prit le bouquet qu'il lui tendait en signe d'acceptation et dit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion tout en faisant une révérence exagérée :

-Ça serait un honneur pour moi votre Altesse !

Puis elle éclata d'un rire nerveux, plus proche de la démence qu'autre chose et regarda les personnes présentes d'un regard brillant où se reflétait son triomphe.

Elle croisa alors le regard de son père qui lui fit signe discrètement d'arrêté son cirque, qu'elle en avait suffisamment fait, ce qui calma ses trop grandes ardeurs.

-_Par Nataku, elle va réussir à me tuer avant même que je n'ai le temps de m'enfuir du palais_, pensa le pauvre Prince, en se relevant doucement et en secouant la tête de dépit. 

À suivre…

  


* * *

[1] Meuh nan voyons, je ne fais pas du tout la même scène que dans « La Princesse Sissi » !! ;p

[2] Merci à Liriel pour le mot idéal pour les qualifier ^^ Vous pouvez aussi remplacer ça par quelque chose comme : chattes en chaleur, furies nymphomanes, mangeuses d'hommes, opprimeuses de pauvre petit prince en plein épanouissement….. désolé je m'égare !!! ^^;;;;


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Au voleur !

Auteur : Valky

Genre : Romance à deux balles, Yaoi et UA et OOC.

Source : c'est vraiment une question ??…..Gundam Wing bien sûr !!!

Couple : Surprise :p Je vous jure que cette fois, c'est dans le prochain chapitre ! o

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi… ;;

NA : Ce chapitre est dédié à Lili (alias Cristalsky) qui a pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre 4 ans après sa publication -.- Pardonnes-moi pour le temps que j'aurais mis à updater cette fic. Merci aussi à Riel, Lyxeria et Seskhmet pour leurs reviews .

**AU VOLEUR !**

**Chapitre deux**

L'horrible bal était désormais derrière lui, Wufei en aurait des cauchemars pour quelques années au moins, de cela il en était certain. Saluant distraitement les derniers invités qui tardaient à partir, le jeune prince réfléchissait rapidement aux options qui s'offraient à lui pour sa fuite.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua sa "fiancée" s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé. Frissonnant de dégoût à l'idée de devoir encore subir sa présence, Wufei tenta d'afficher un sourire charmeur… mais celui-ci se révéla être plus une grimace de pure douleur à la proximité de cette gourde qu'autre chose.

À peine les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étaient-elles entrouverte pour laisser passer sa voix railleuse que Wufei sentait déjà un mal de tête atroce pointer le bout de son nez. Heureusement, il fut sauvé rapidement par l'intervention inespérée de sa merveilleuse mère.

- Mon fils, je désirerais m'entretenir avec vous en privé, je vous prie, demanda la reine doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son enfant.

- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il est déjà occupé à m'écouter !, couina irrespectueusement Réléna.

- Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas encore reine de se royaume et j'ai tout à fait le droit de parler à mon fils quand bon me semble, commença la majestueuse dame de sa voix autoritaire. De plus, je crois que votre présence nous a assez charmée pour la soirée. Je vous suggère donc fortement de vous retirer dans vos quartiers pour la nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna gracieusement les talons et s'éloigna en compagnie de son fils adorer, qui cette fois affichait un sourire rayonnant.

- Vous vouliez me parler, mère ?, demanda Wufei une fois bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Pas réellement, non, répondit-elle avez un petit rire espiègle, puis voyant une question se refléter dans les yeux de son enfant elle ajouta : - Tu avais l'air en pleine séance de torture en sa compagnie, alors comme toute bonne mère je suis venue à ton secours.

- Le geste est des plus apprécié, mère, soupira le prince, exténué.

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer, mon fils, je suis certaine qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil t'amènera la solution à tes problèmes. Et surtout, ne t'en fais pas pour Mademoiselle Réléna, j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir occuper avec quelques cours de bien saillance. Son comportement, ce soir, était inacceptable !

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite le plus grand courage du monde, vous en aurez besoin ! Passez une bonne nuit, mère.

- Et toi aussi, mon fils, souffla la reine en apposant un doux baiser sur le front de son enfant chéri.

Elle le regarda tendrement disparaître au bout d'un couloir, un douloureux pincement au cœur, sachant qu'un jour prochain elle ne le reverrai probablement plus jamais.

La nuit du jeune prince avait été de courte durée et dès le levé du soleil, Wufei était déjà installé confortablement sous un élégant cerisier ornant le jardin royal. Il adorait cet endroit pour se recueillir et méditer. Peu de gens y passaient, car seuls les jardiniers et les membres officiels de la famille royale y avait accès. Ce petit coin de paradis était un des "bijoux" qu'avait créer sa mère lorsqu'elle était arrivée au château à la suite de son mariage. Elle disait souvent que cela lui rappelait la maison où elle avait grandit.

Durant ses heures éveillés, passées à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit, Wufei avait prit la décision de tenter une évasion dans quatre jours. Bien qu'il risquait plus de chance d'être retrouvé avant le jour fatidique, il lui resterait encore quelques jours en réserve pour tenter une nouvelle échappée. De plus, la profonde noirceur qu'apporterait la nuit sans lune de cette période lui serait d'une aide précieuse et lui servirait de couvert idéal pour sa fuite.

Maintenant que la date était déterminée, la partie la plus difficile demeurait toujours a planifier : comment sortir de l'enceinte, hautement gardée, du château et surtout vers qu'elle direction se diriger.

Le nord était hors limites car une magnifique mer bleue s'étendait à perte de vue. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se diriger vers l'est, cette région étant fortement habitée, il serait probablement reconnu sur-le-champ et ramener immédiatement au château. La frontière sud était bordée d'immense montagne, mais il existait un passage pour les traverser. Ce chemin servait presque uniquement aux commerçants et plusieurs bandits y rodaient. À l'ouest, une vaste étendue d'arbres entourait le grand temple et beaucoup plus loin sur la route qui parcourait toute cette verdure, une multitudes de petits villages. L'endroit serait idéal pour se camoufler et se faire oublier, mais c'était l'option la plus simple. Le choix que n'importe qui dans sa position prendrait et surtout, celui vers qui son père enverrait la majeure partie des troupes de recherche. Bien que l'idée d'affronter des malfrats ne lui plaisait guère, il n'aurait aucun problème à se défendre. De plus, cet endroit serait le plus stratégique pour se cacher, avec le royaume de Nilam derrière les montagnes et son réputé monastère, il lui serait facile de traverser rapidement les frontières et demander l'asile là-bas. Il préférait encore mieux devenir moine que d'être marié à une donzelle sans cervelle.

Se problème résolu et ayant déjà une bonne idée de la façon dont il procéderait pour s'évader du château, Wufei remarqua qu'il était temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec sa mère. Le jeune prince se leva, dépoussiéra ses habits et se dirigea vers l'entrée du palais, le pas léger, l'esprit en paix et le visage serein.

Les quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et dès le matin, Wufei était en route pour visiter, une dernière fois, le grand temple de Nataku. Fièrement installé sur son superbe étalon couleur cendre claire, Mercure, il chevauchait rapidement, sans même attendre les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient. Ceux-ci étaient occupés à subir les jérémiades de sa "fiancée", qui s'était imposé pour le voyage et qui se plaignait d'être laissé derrière. Elle avait donné comme raison à sa présence qu'elle voulait voir l'endroit où se déroulerait son mariage spectaculaire.

- _Si elle savait que cette union n'aura jamais lieu!_ , ricana intérieurement le Prince en imaginant la réaction extravagante qu'aurait la jeune femme.

Ralentissant graduellement la cadence lorsqu'il aperçu l'orée du bois, Wufei demande à sa monture de s'arrêter juste avant de déboucher à l'extérieur de la forêt. S'assurant qu'il était hors de vue de ses trois accompagnateurs, le jeune homme mis pieds à terre et s'approcha de la tête de la bête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, mon fidèle ami. Cette nuit, je quitterai le château et je refuse de t'abandonner. Je dois déjà dire adieu à ma mère, il me serait impossible d'en faire de même avec mon meilleur ami.

Comme si le cheval comprenait les inquiétudes de son maître, il caressa sa joue du museau pour lui apporter confort et support.

- Tes talents d'acteur seront requis, Mercure, déclara Wufei, reconnaissant, en rendant la caresse. Puis il entama une rapide explication de son plan.

Voyant ses compagnons arrivés un peu plus loin, Wufei fit quelques pas en direction du temple, tenant son cheval par les rennes. Celui-ci le suivait bien sagement, jouant son rôle d'animal blessé et boitant faussement de la patte avant droite. Pour ajouter au spectacle et appréciant l'attention, Mercure laissa échappé un hennissement plaintif au moment où les autres cavaliers arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé, majesté ? demanda un des gardes, consterné, en descendant lui aussi de sa monture.

- Un mauvais pas, mais rien de très grave. Je suis certain qu'un peu de repos dans les écuries du temple remettront Mercure rapidement sur pattes. Je n'aurai qu'à emprunter un de leurs chevaux pour le trajet de retour. N'est-ce pas mon beau ?, questionna Wufei, un sourire complice et ravi sur les lèvres, en caressant affectueusement l'épaisse crinière de son l'étalon.

- Vous pourriez monter avec moi !, hurla presque Réléna dans un regain d'enthousiasme à l'idée de se coller au prince.

Réprimant de justesse une moue de dégoût absolue, Wufei lui répondit difficilement entre ses dents serrées.

- Je ne crois pas, non !

- Mais pourquoi ??, s'enquit la jeune femme, sa voix dans les aigues.

- Tout simplement parce que ce ne serait pas convenable; nous ne sommes pas encore marier !, lui expliqua le prince comme si il parlait avec un enfant de trois ans.

Derrière lui, il pu entendre les deux autres hommes ricaner discrètement alors que mademoiselle Peacecraft se mit à bouder et à maugréer, les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Wufei roula les yeux devant ce geste de gamine gâtée et asséna une petite claque sur une des fesses de l'animal sur lequel elle était perchée. Il fut récompensé d'un cri de surprise de la part de la jeune femme lorsque son cheval avança subitement aux trots rapides.

Mercure, toujours à sa suite, Wufei se dirigea finalement vers la cours du temple où l'attendait déjà le grand prêtre et ses apprentis. Après un accueil chaleureux, il confia son fidèle ami au métayer, qui lui promit d'en prendre bien soin et de vérifier l'état de sa patte. Jetant un dernier clin d'œil conspirateur vers sa bête, le jeune homme entreprit sa visite finale, qui ne durerait pas plus que quelques heures.

À sa sortie du temple, le jeune prince se dirigea vers les écuries pour vérifier si son cheval restait bien sage. Croyant qu'un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal avant son départ pour le château, Wufei ne pu réprimer un petit rire lorsqu'il aperçu Mercure s'empiffrer de pommes et se faire brosser soigneusement par le métayer.

- Et moi qui pensait que tu t'ennuierais durant ton séjour ici !, commenta Wufei en s'approchant de sa bête.

L'animal ne releva même pas la tête au son de la voix de son maître et continua de se goinfrer allégrement. Roulant des yeux de découragement face au comportement de son cheval, le prince adressa la parole au métayer, nommé Boris.

- Il ne faut pas trop le gâté, il pourrait bien en prendre l'habitude, taquina Wufei en regardant Mercure du coin de l'œil.

- Oh non, Majesté ! Mais si on veut qu'il guérisse rapidement, on doit en prendre bien soin, expliqua Boris.

- Vous avez trouvé ce qu'il a ?, s'enquit curieusement le jeune homme.

- Pas exactement, sa patte n'a pas d'enflure et aucune plaie n'est visible. Il doit s'agir d'une légère entorse, donc je suppose qu'un peu de repos devrait lui suffire. Je vous conseille tout de même de ne pas le monter pour votre retour au château, car sa blessure risquerait de s'aggraver.

- Je vois, murmura le prince heureux que son stratagème est réussi si facilement. - Dans ce cas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je le laisse ici pour la nuit et que je vous emprunte un de vos chevaux pour le voyage de retour ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon Prince ! Je vais allé de ce pas préparer Janis. C'est une jeune jument affectueuse, mais aussi très énergique et avec une bonne endurance, je suis certain qu'elle vous conviendra parfaitement, répondit le métayer avec enthousiasme en se rendant à l'extérieur vers l'enclos où les chevaux profitait du beau temps.

- Mercure, commença le jeune homme enfin seul avec son fidèle ami.

Sans se faire prier, l'étalon releva la tête. Prenant une pomme dans le sceau, Wufei la tendit à sa bête, qui la mangea doucement.

- Je dois retourner au château pour finaliser mes affaires avant notre départ. Profites bien de toute la nourriture qu'ils te donneront et surtout assures-toi d'être bien reposer lorsque je viendrais te chercher, car notre voyage s'annonce long et incertain.

L'animal câlina son maître de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Wufei lui rendit la caresse en lui murmurant qu'il serait de retour durant la nuit et quitta calmement l'écurie, un regard déterminé peint sur le visage.

Déambulant dans les couloirs déserts du château depuis un moment déjà, Wufei commençait à désespérer de voir sa mère, une dernière fois, avant son grand départ. Les derniers rayons du soleil s'étaient dissipés à l'horizon depuis peu et quelques heures à peine le séparaient de sa fuite.

Prenant un tournant vers la droite, il aperçu finalement la reine, gracieusement baignée par la lueur d'une torche accroché un peu plus loin. Sans le moindre mot, il se glissa à ses côtés et les restèrent muet quelques moments, se recueillant mutuellement dans leurs présences, avant que la dame ne fasse entendre sa douce voix.

- Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point ta présence me manquera cruellement, mon fils, dit-elle en serrant ses deux bras contre son corps en signe d'affligement.

- Peu importe, l'endroit où je me trouverai, mère, vous serez toujours auprès de moi dans mon cœur et mes pensées. Réconfortez-vous en faisant de même. Avec de la chance, nos chemin se recroiseront un jour et en attendant ce moment, je vous promet de prendre contact avec vous lorsque la situation se sera calmée pour moi, répondit le prince en s'installant derrière sa mère et en l'enlaçant contre lui.

La femme soupira tristement, puis un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres malgré les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pales.

- Je suis si fière de toi, tu es devenu un homme courageux et digne. Va en paix, mon enfant. J'attendrai ton retour avec impatience.

- Bonne nuit, mère, conclu Wufei en embrassant la joue humide de la reine.

- Bonne nuit, mon enfant…, souffla t'elle.

Puis, le voyant disparaître au coin du couloir, sans savoir vraiment si elle le reverrait un jour, elle se laissa glisser au sol et exprima librement tout son désarrois.

À suivre…

REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!! o


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Au voleur !

Auteur : Valky

Genre : Romance à deux balles, Yaoi et UA et OOC.

Source : c'est vraiment une question ??…..Gundam Wing bien sûr !!!

Couple : Tam tam tam tam taaam !! Lisez et vous le saurez :p

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas à moi… ;;

NA : Je crois que j'ai déraillée (;) à un certain moment au cours de l'écriture de ce chapitre et pour cela veuillez m'en excuser. Je promets d'essayer de ne plus écrire lorsque minuit est passé surtout après des journées épuisantes au boulot.

**AU VOLEUR !**

**Chapitre trois**

L'heure était venue…

Le moment de dire adieu à tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent était arrivé…

Les veines chargées d'adrénaline et le cœur battant la chamade, Wufei s'assura d'avoir son bagage – dans lequel il avait prit soin de ne mettre que des vêtements chauds et modestes ainsi que des aliments très nourrissants, son arme et sa cape, avant de sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Il devait faire vite, car quelques heures à peine le séparaient du lever du soleil et sa disparition ne tarderait pas à être remarqué après ce moment.

Rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, il parcouru les multiples corridors du palais en direction d'un sortie discrète située à l'arrière du bâtiment central. Sur son chemin, il évita de justesse l'une des nombreuses patrouilles nocturnes qui ratissaient le château durant la nuit.

Refermant délicatement la petite porte de bois derrière lui, Wufei vérifia que personne d'autre ne venait en sa direction avant de se précipiter à couvert derrière des arbustes. Il se trouvait présentement dans un des jardins secondaires de la résidence et comme la verdure, sous toutes ses formes, y était abondante, il pourrait facilement le traverser tout en demeurant camouflé.

Apercevant le bouleau tout au fond du jardin, il accéléra sa course. D'un geste agile et habitué, il utilisa le mur pour se propulser plus haut à l'aide de ses jambes, afin d'agripper la branche la plus basse. Sans perdre un instant, il s'y hissa souplement et continua son ascension de l'arbre, passant de branches en branches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finalement dépassé la hauteur du mur qui le séparait de la liberté.

En entendant des voix non loin, il s'accroupi derrière l'épais feuillage de l'arbre. Il demeura silencieux et immobile jusqu'à ce que les deux gardes, qui parlaient bruyamment aient passé sous lui, environ cinq mètres plus bas.

Une fois tout danger écarté, il se laissa lentement glisser le long de la paroi de pierres, puis, il lâcha prise et atterrit souplement sur le sol, ses genoux fléchissant légèrement sous l'impact. Se plaquant le dos contre le rempart, il regarda nerveusement à gauche et à droite pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'aucun autre garde ne se trouvait dans les environs. Dès qu'il fut certain que la voie était libre, il s'élança vers la forêt en direction du temple, impatient de retrouver son fidèle compagnon.

La surveillance étant plutôt relâchée du côté du temple, Wufei n'eu aucun mal à pénétrer sur la propriété et à s'infiltrer dans les écuries. Mercure, heureux de voir son maître enfin arrivé, le laissa savoir en hennissant doucement.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, le jeune prince se dirigea directement vers l'enclos de son cheval. Saisissant, sur son chemin une selle au hasard, il prit cependant soin de vérifier que ce ne soit pas la sienne, car le seau royal y apparaissant serait beaucoup trop distinctif. D'un geste habitué, il l'installa sur sa bête avant d'attraper les rennes et de se diriger à l'extérieur.

Après avoir réussi à quitter la propriété aussi facilement qu'il y était entré, Wufei se questionna sérieusement sur le manque flagrant de sécurité. Il se promit que dès qu'il aurait la chance de contacter sa mère, il lui parlerait de ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Bien qu'il ne serait probablement jamais roi de ce pays dû au fait d'avoir renoncé à son mariage, il considérait que la sécurité du peuple demeurait sa responsabilité. S'il soupçonnait que quelque chose pourrait mettre en danger le bien-être du royaume, il était de son devoir d'en avertir les autorités concernées.

Wufei secoua la tête. Ce n'était ni le temps, ni le moment de penser à ce genre de chose. Il devait se presser pour mettre en action son plan qui servirait à déjouer les équipes de recherche. Il prit donc place sur sa monture et d'un léger coup de talons, il envoya son cheval au galop en direction de l'est.

Il arriva finalement à l'emplacement qui serait la clé dans la réussite de son plan. Il s'agissait d'un petit pont qui survolait un ruisseau sans grande envergure. Cet endroit, étant assez fréquenté durant la journée, Wufei savait que plusieurs traces de pas et de sabots parsemaient le sol ici et là, des deux côtés de la passerelle, ce qui rendrait difficile pour les gardes de discerner celles de son étalon.

Vers le milieu du ponceau, il tira brusquement les rennes vers la droite. N'ayant d'autre choix, Mercure suivi les ordres de son maître, ce qui l'amena a sauté dans le minuscule cours d'eau. Cette fois, c'est le sourire aux lèvres que le jeune prince ordonna son compagnon de continuer vers l'ouest et vers leur liberté.

Les paisibles rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à filtrer au travers des lourds rideaux que la reine, qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, décida de se lever pour profiter du court moment de solitude qui lui restait afin de se préparer mentalement à la dure journée qui l'attendait.

Seule devant son miroir, la femme effaça les vestiges de ses larmes et soupira une dernière fois avant de laissé glisser sur ses doux traits un masque de sérénité et de bonne humeur. Souhaitant ardemment que ce subterfuge puisse berner son entourage jusqu'à la découverte de la disparition du prince héritier, elle savait que dans quelques heures, elle pourrait de nouveau laisser libre cours à son désespoir et son anxiété. Après tout, il était tout à fait normal pour une mère d'être affligé à la perspective de ne plus revoir son fils chéri. Son cher enfant, dont la présence lui manquait déjà cruellement.

Seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil et déjà la reine ne souhaitait rien de mieux que de retourner à la quiétude de ses quartiers pour se tapir sous sa couette et laisser son âme exprimer tout son désarroi.

La nouvelle fatidique de la disparition du prince avait secoué le château une heure plus tôt et les réactions, diversifiées et parfois exagérées, des membres de la court fusaient de toute part depuis ce moment.

Le roi, trouvant inhabituel l'absence de son fils unique autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner, avait chargé une servante d'aller le quérir à sa chambre. Malheureusement, la pauvre jeune femme était revenue bredouille. Commençant a s'impatienté fortement face à l'impolitesse de son enfant, il avait demandé à la garde d'entreprendre des recherche à l'extérieur. Le résultat fut le même.

Devinant que la colère envahissait peu à peu son cher époux, la reine suggéra doucement et diplomatiquement de commencer le repas pendant que les recherches se poursuivraient à l'intérieur des murs du palais et que le chef de la garde interrogeraient ceux qui avaient été de garde de la veille jusqu'au petit matin pour savoir si ils n'avaient pas aperçu Wufei.

Plus loin, au temple de Nataku, ce fut un Boris horrifié qui constata la disparition de l'étalon royale. Laissant tombé les deux lourds sceaux emplis d'eau qu'il transportait, il s'empressa d'effectuer le tour du terrain dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la majestueuse bête quelque part en train de paître tranquillement.

Se rendant rapidement à l'évidence que Mercure ne se trouvait plus sur la propriété du temple, le métayer avait enfourché un autre cheval et avait prit la direction du château, paniqué à l'idée de devoir annoncer personnellement au prince que son fidèle compagnon avait probablement été volé durant la nuit.

Son arrivée fracassante dans l'enceinte du palais avait créé tout un émoi. Échevelé et haletant dû à sa course effrénée, il avait gravit les marches de l'entrée principale trois à la fois. Immédiatement intercepté par les gardes en poste, il avait été emmené directement dans la salle du trône lorsqu'il avait fait la requête de rencontrer le prince. Si il avait d'abord été inquiet de rencontrer Wufei, maintenant il était totalement terrorisé de se retrouver devant le roi !

- Je… je… , bafouilla t'il lamentablement.

- Parlez !, ordonna le roi en se levant d'un geste brusque.

Toutefois, il reprit place sur son trône lorsque son épouse pausa calmement une main sur son bras pour le restreindre et l'apaiser un peu.

- Je suis venu aviser sa majesté que Mercure, le cheval du prince, a mystérieusement été enlevé.

À cette annonce, le silence devint total, si profond qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Chacun analysait la situation présente, seul Boris regardait autour de lui, décontenancé. Bien sûr, il était le seul à ne pas connaître les évènements qui s'était déroulé plus tôt.

L'hypothèse que le jeune prince avait lui aussi été kidnappé fut promptement écartée de leurs esprits. Personne n'aurait pu pénétrer entre les murs de la forteresse sans être repéré. Vint ensuite, la pensée que le prince aurait pu se rendre lui-même au temple récupéré son cheval pour ensuite rependre la direction du palais. Seulement, les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucunes nouvelles de lui ne leur soient parvenues.

La première forme de réalisation de ce qui s'était réellement passé provint d'une source inattendu et plutôt surprenante…

- Aaaahhhh !!!!, s'époumona une voix stridente et horrifiée provenant de la droite du métayer. - Mais il n'a pas le droit d'être partit comme ça, on doit se marier dans moins de dix jours ! Que vont dire mes amies, mais que vont dire mes amies ??!!! Je serais la risée de toutes !

Dès le premier hurlement de la jeune femme, tous les yeux s'étaient virés dans sa direction. Elle était prostrée sur le sol, les mains tirant ses cheveux dans tout les sens et le regard illuminé de rage et d'humiliation. Son père, affligé par le comportement infantile de sa fille, tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais sans trop y parvenir.

- Faites taire cette gourde immédiatement, elle m'empêche de réfléchir !, ragea le roi, qui à contre cœur, commençait à comprendre les raisons qui avait poussé son fils à s'enfuit de la sorte.

- Mais… Mais vous devez le retrouvez !!!!, recommença à couiner Réléna en s'approchant du souverain.

Elle fut cependant reçue par un regard glacial de la part du monarque.

- Gardes ! Amenez-là hors d'ici ! Mieux encore, qu'elle qui le château dans les plus brefs délais, ordonna t'il sèchement.

- Veuillez pardonnez les extravagances de ma fille, Majesté, supplia Sir Peacecraft avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

- Extravagances ?!, rétorqua le roi, - Votre fille est une vraie disgrâce pour la couronne ! Qu'on se le dise, elle ne deviendra jamais reine de ce royaume !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce suivie de son chef de la garde, de son dirigeant d'armée ainsi que de royale épouse, laissant derrière lui quelques incrédules et un pauvre homme atterré.

Son périple n'était débuté que depuis un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures et déjà Wufei commençait à regretter sa décision. Cependant, lorsqu'une image de Réléna traversa son esprit, il se ravisa promptement. Tout ce qu'il rencontrerait sur sa route serait probablement moins pénible que de passer une vie entière à supporter la jeune femme.

La pluie et le vent de la soirée précédente avaient obligé le cavalier et sa bête à ne dormir que quelques heures. N'ayant trouvé aucun abris adéquat, ils avaient dû se résigner à passer la nuit trempée jusqu'aux os et agressé par l'air glacial ambiante.

Malheureusement, maintenant que le soleil était levé et brillait de tous ses éclats, le froid avait fait place à une chaleur insupportable et accablante. Toutes les particules d'eau qu'avaient laissé les averses de la veille, s'étaient transformer en une épaisse brume charger d'humidité, imposant aux voyageurs des arrêts prolongés et répéter.

Courageusement, les deux fugitifs reprirent leur chemin dans l'espoir d'arriver bientôt au pied des montagnes. Dans ses souvenirs, le passage ne semblait pas être si éloigné, mais plus ils progressaient vers leur destination et plus l'immensité des monts devenait évidente.

Pour un étranger du royaume, la vision globale qui s'offrait devant eux aurait laissé présagé que quelques heures de marches supplémentaires étaient encore nécessaires, mais le prince savait qu'ils leur restaient encore plusieurs miles à parcourir. Soupirant devant l'éventualité de devoir passer une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile et face aux caprices de Dame Nature, Wufei caressa la crinière soyeuse de son étalon, l'encourageant à poursuivre sa route avec ardeur.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, que les deux voyageurs épuisés purent finalement se considérer comme arrivés à destination. Cependant, sachant qu'ils entraient désormais dans une zone où le danger était de plus en plus présent, Wufei mis pied à terre. Il releva le capuchon de sa cape pour dissimuler ses traits et continua d'avancer, une main sur les rennes de Mercure et l'autre sagement posée sur la garde de son épée. Demeurant à l'affût de tout bruit suspect, il avança à pas lents et discrets. Au loin, il pouvait entendre le ruissellement prononcé d'un cours d'eau.

Toujours sous le couvert de la forêt, il s'arrêta à une distance d'environ quinze mètres, de ce qui semblait être une petite rivière accompagné du son distinctif d'une cascade. Le jeune Prince ordonna à son cheval, d'un signe de la main, de demeurer immobile derrière lui. Levant un doigt à ses lèvres, il lui signifia aussi de rester le plus silencieux possible.

Mettant à profit les quelques années d'éducations militaires qu'il avait reçu jusqu'à présent, il progressa lentement, toujours attentif à tout ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Actuellement assez près pour voir l'eau limpide couler à flot devant lui, il s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que les arbustes qui le camouflaient en bordure de la forêt.

Repoussant le feuillage se trouvant de son côté droit, un mouvement attira rapidement son attention. Lorsque sa vue s'ajusta au soleil qui se reflétait sur l'eau, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il se figea momentanément.

A quelques mètres de lui, immergée jusqu'à la taille, se trouvait une fine silhouette au teint halé. Ses longs cheveux noisette, dont les pointes valsaient allégrement au gré du courant, cascadaient brillamment sur ses épaules ainsi que sur son dos. Les yeux du prince, se posèrent intensément sur les mains fines et gracieuses, de cette mystérieuse personne, qui virent caresser délicatement ses bras dénudés, faisant ruisseler doucement de larges perles scintillantes le long de ses membres.

Soudainement et sans préavis, la figure se submergea complètement dans l'eau limpide, tirant brusquement le jeune homme de l'hypnotisante vision angélique dans laquelle il avait succombé.

Légèrement honteux de s'être laissé aller à un acte de voyeurisme, que sa chère mère qualifierait d'indigne pour un gentleman mais d'inévitable pour le développement d'un jeune homme, Wufei regagna rapidement son fidèle compagnon, les yeux fixer au sol et les joues rougit de honte.

Dans sa hâte de fuir son geste de perversion, il ne vit pas la tête émerger de nouveau et les deux magnifiques mers améthyste s'ouvrir et scruter attentivement l'emplacement où il s'était trouvé à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

À suivre…

**NA :** Alors voilà, comme promis j'ai fait ce chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement que le deuxième. ; Un énorme merci aux charmantes personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse extrême de me laisser des reviews. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginer à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir ! o

**Lili **– Bien sûr que le chapitre 2 t'es dédié. Si tu n'avais pas fait de review l'an dernier, je ne suis même pas certain que j'aurais décidés de recommencer à publier des fics ;

**Kinder-chan –** o Même un " La suite !! " m'aurait suffit ! Peu importe le review, j'aime bien connaître ceux et celles qui apprécie mes fics.

**Héloïne** – Je ne l'aime pas non plus, qui peut aimer une chose pareille??! Bah, de toute manière on devrait plus trop entendre parler du bonbon rose après ce chapitre, quoi que…:p

**Marnie02** – J'ADORE Wufei !!! o Pour ce qui est du couple, tu devrais avoir ta réponse maintenant ! ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Au voleur !

Auteur : Valky

Genre : Romance à deux balles, Yaoi et UA et OOC.

Source : c'est vraiment une question ??…..Gundam Wing bien sûr !!!

Couple : Wufei/Duo (2x5, 5x2)

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des deux G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**AU VOLEUR !**

**Chapitre quatre**

Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, Wufei s'était éloigné à une certaine distance du cours d'eau. Trouvant un endroit qu'il considérait passablement sécuritaire, il s'y arrêta et s'assit au pied d'un vieux chêne pour laisser le temps à la mystérieuse personne de quitter la rivière.

Il profita de ce repos imposé pour donner les dernières pommes qui lui restait à Mercure et pour se nourrit lui aussi avec de la viande séchée et un peu de pain. Étant maintenant rassasié, il décida de réfléchir à la suite de son périple. Pour la seconde fois depuis sa décision de quitter le château, il évalua plus sage d'utiliser le couvert de la nuit afin d'éviter les regards indiscrets lorsqu'il traverserait le passage.

En attendant le moment opportun pour retourner à la rivière, Wufei opta pour faire une sieste. Rapidement, il sombra dans un sommeil léger, laissant à Mercure la charge de l'alerter en cas de danger.

Deux heures plus tard, le prince et son fidèle compagnon purent finalement savourer le plaisir de se rafraîchir et d'étancher leur soif en toute solitude et sécurité.

La nuit avait étalée son immense voile étoilé et peu à peu, les centaines de chants d'oiseaux s'éteignirent pour laisser place aux bruits sinistres des prédateurs nocturnes. Sur un petit sentier, un cavalier et sa bête progressaient lentement en direction d'une éclaircie située directement au pied des montagnes.

Apercevant difficilement la lueur d'un feu à travers l'épais branchage qui se trouvait devant lui, Wufei arrêta sa monture. En écoutant attentivement les voix qui s'élevaient en provenance de la douce lumière, il dénombra qu'elles appartenaient à au moins sept personnes différentes. Mettant pied à terre, il s'aventura, seul, entre les arbres pour se rapprocher du groupe.

Caché dans l'ombre des derniers arbres qui bordaient la forêt, le prince remarqua que son calcul était inexact et que deux autres silhouettes se dessinaient sur le pont qui traversait le large cours d'eau. Réalisant que traverser la passerelle inaperçu serait impossible pour le moment, le jeune prince dû se rendre à l'évidence d'attendre au levée du soleil pour tenter une quelconque action. De jour, sa présence sur les lieux serait beaucoup moins suspecte que si il se faisait capturer alors qu'il tentait de passer en douce durant la nuit.

Soupirant à cause de ce contretemps dans ses plans, Wufei reprit discrètement son chemin en sens inverse. Une fois son compagnon rejoint, le fugitif retourna à l'emplacement où ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Le soleil levé, Wufei et Mercure retournèrent de nouveau à la rivière pour se désaltérer avant d'entreprendre leur périlleuse traversée. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils rejoignirent le chemin principal et prirent la direction du pont.

Ce fut un Wufei très méfiant qui déboucha dans la clairière. À sa grande surprise, tout était calme et personnes ne semblaient patrouiller dans les environs. Après s'être assurer qu'il était réellement seul sur les lieux, il traversa lentement le pont. Le passage lui prendrait une trentaine de minutes à franchir.

À mis chemin, un cri de détresse le tira de la rêverie dans laquelle il s'était plongé après avoir regardé le paysage monotone défiler durant plusieurs minutes. Suite à un détour dans le roc, il aperçu trois commerçants se faire délesté de leur argent et leur marchandise par une bande de voleur. Il supposa immédiatement qu'il s'agissait des hommes qu'il avait vus la veille près du pont.

Élançant son cheval, Wufei se rua sur le groupe de bandits qui entourait le chariot et ses occupants, l'arme au poing et prête au combat. Plutôt surpris par l'interruption, plusieurs brigands s'écartèrent brusquement. Désormais situé au côté de la charrette et ne voulant pas mettre Mercure en danger inutilement, le prince mit pied à terre et se plaça devant lui.

Des applaudissements à sa gauche le firent froncer des sourcils, mais il refusa de se laisser distraire. Serrant les mâchoires, il regarda fixement l'un des hommes qui se trouvait devant lui, tout en demeurant à l'affût de mouvements suspects ailleurs autour de lui.Cette fois, ce fut un soupir ennuyé suivi d'un léger bruit d'impact, engendré par des pieds touchant le sol, qui résonna non loin de l'endroit où il se tenait.

Du coin de l'œil, Wufei vit quelques hommes s'écarter pour laisser apparaître une fine silhouette les poings fermés sur les hanches et une expression blasée peinte sur le visage. Tournant finalement son regard en direction du nouveau venu, ses yeux se plongèrent immédiatement dans les deux immenses billes améthystes ornant le magnifique visage de l'inconnu.

Le nouveau venu laissa fleurit un petit sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et releva un sourcils de curiosité. Sans gêne, il scruta intensément, de haut en bas, l'allure du prince. Pendant presque qu'une demi-minute, Wufei pensa que le voleur connaissait sa véritable identité, mais il fut soulagé lorsque celui-ci haussa les épaules tout en roulant des yeux.

- Bien, commença t'il d'une voix chaude et grave tout en avançant félinement, - Qu'avons-nous ici ?

Sortant de sa transe, Wufei redressa fièrement la tête, ses magnifiques yeux noirs brillants de défiance. Jouant la carte de l'indifférence, Duo qui n'ignorait pas qu'il avait devant lui un individu qui pourrait représenter un danger pour lui et ses hommes, opta pour une approche directe et provocante, mais aussi faussement insouciante. De cette façon, si l'étranger entrait dans son jeu, il aurait une idée assez précise de la menace qu'il symbolisait. Dans le cas contraire, l'amener au campement sans estimer ses capacités, pourrait être réellement désastreux pour leurs survies.

- Je me nomme Duo Maxwell, chef de cette humble armée et maître de ces lieux !, clama t'il en faisant un geste large de la main, qui illustrait tout ce qui l'entourait, pour appuyer ses dires. - Et, cher ami, dans mon royaume les droits de passage son obligatoires.

- Oh, vraiment ?!, gronda cyniquement Wufei, les dents serrées.

- Tout à fait !, puis joignant ses mains dans son dos et se balançant nonchalamment d'avant en arrière, il ajouta : - Donc, je suppose que votre splendide monture fera l'affaire.

Le prince se contenta simplement d'hausser un sourcil, sans dire un mot. Prenant son silence pour une approbation, un des voleurs s'approcha de la bête pour se saisir de ses rennes. En signe d'avertissement, Mercure souffla bruyamment et claqua vigoureusement le sabot de sa patte avant droite sur le sol, ce qui arrêta net l'avancée du bandit.

- Non ? Dommage !, répondit Duo d'un ton léger après un instant. - Alors pourquoi ne pas me donner ce médaillon ?, continua t'il en pointant du doigt le pendentif en or qui ornait le cou du fugitif.

Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, Wufei leva la main à son torse et empoigna son précieux bijou comme s'il souhaitait dissimuler contre les regards de tous. Il s'agissait du seul souvenir de sa mère qu'il avait apporté avec lui dans sa cavale.

Ce geste mélancolique et de nature plutôt intime ne passa inaperçu, mais Duo refusa de se laisser aller à la vague de compassion qui le traversa.

- Ce médaillon, rétorqua Wufei en reprenant la maîtrise de ses émotions et en pointant son épée vers lui, - Vous ne pourrez le prendre que sur mon cadavre !

- Oh ? Intéressant !, répondit l'autre jeune homme avant d'avancer de nouveau vers Wufei, de manière à être assez près pour que seul celui-ci puisse l'entendre et il murmura tout bas : - Mais vous savez, supposons que je perd le combat, j'exige tout de même une compensation de votre part puisque après tout, vous ne sembler éprouver aucun remord pour m'avoir épié allégrement lors de mon bain hier après-midi !

Une brusque inspiration de la part du prince, lui indiqua que celui-ci ignorait, jusqu'à maintenant, que la personne qui s'était baigné la veille à la rivière et le chef d'une bande de bandit rencontré aujourd'hui, n'était qu'un seul et même individu.

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser temporairement son adversaire, Duo ne profita pas de ce moment pour le désarmer, mais préféra se reculer d'un pas pour admirer son travail. Sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, la gêne et la honte étaient clairement visibles. Cependant, ce qui l'intéressa le plus, fut l'étincelle de désir qui luisait intensément dans les deux orbes d'un onyx profond.

Un frisson d'envie réciproque le parcouru, mais il résista à la tentation. Il se ferait un plaisir d'approfondir cette pièce d'information un peu plus tard, mais pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre l'étranger de rester avec eux, et si cela nécessitait de combattre contre lui, il le ferait. Bien sûr, il tâcherait de ne pas trop l'abîmer !

- Je vois !, rigola finalement Duo en se retournant pour se rendre auprès d'un de ses hommes pour prendre possession de son épée.

Wufei, pour sa part, était trop fasciné par la longue natte qui battait le bas des reins de son adversaire, pour entendre le rire cristallin résonner contre les parois. Il remarqua néanmoins, lorsque le voleur s'empara d'une arme.

Ne perdant pas un moment, le prince se remit en garde et attendit la première vague d'attaques. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque celle-ci arriva rapidement. Ne croyant pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un de haut calibre, il fut agréablement surpris par l'agilité prodigieuse de son rival.

Bien qu'il contrait tous les coups qui lui étaient destinés, toucher son opposant semblait presque impossible. Après quelques minutes de combat acharné, Wufei voyant finalement une ouverture en profita pour désarmer son ennemi. Cependant, l'autre jeune homme n'en resta pas là et effectua une magnifique roulade sur le sol pour s'écarter de la trajectoire de l'épée du prince.

Se retrouvant maintenant à une bonne distance de sa propre arme, Duo se dirigea rapidement vers l'homme qui se trouvait le plus près de lui et s'empara des deux poignards que celui-ci possédaient. Désormais beaucoup plus alaise avec ces courtes lames, il entreprit une nouvelle série d'assauts.

Encore plusieurs minutes intenses s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux parties de prennent le dessus dans la bataille. Couvert de sueur et de saleté, Wufei et Duo qui avaient finalement trouvé leur égal au combat, semblaient réellement s'amuser durant cette lutte.

Bien que les spectateurs auraient préférés voir le combat se poursuivre un peu plus longtemps ou bien encore voir leur chef remporter la victoire, ce fut Wufei, qui pour la seconde fois de la bataille, eut le réflexe gagnant.

Lorsqu'il sentit la lame froide contre sa gorge, Duo cessa tout mouvement. Desserrant la poigne de fer qu'il avait sur ses armes, il les laissa tomber au sol en signe de capitulation.

Certains des hommes qui les entouraient firent un pas pour venir en aide à leur chef, mais un mouvement de la main de la part du châtain, les arrêta.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez gagné, mais maintenant faites moi le plaisir de retirer votre épée de l'endroit où elle se trouve présentement, commença Duo en bougea sa main pour écarter la lame de son cou, - J'aimerais respirer sans risquer de me retrouver la gorge tranchée !

Wufei, accentua encore un peu la pression, obligeant le voleur à écarter de nouveau ses mains et à pencher légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Pendant quelques secondes, il pu apercevoir un soupçon de panique traverser les magnifiques yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Demandez leur de s'éloigner !, ordonna sèchement le prince en parlant des autres bandits.

- Faites ce qu'il a dit !, ajouta Duo, une perle de sueur dévalant le long de sa tempe jusqu'à son menton.

Préférant ne pas mettre en péril la vie de leur chef, les hommes s'exécutèrent à contre cœur. Le prince, se sentant moins menacer, baissa finalement son épée mais demeura néanmoins sur ses gardes.

- La victoire étant vôtre, vous êtes libre de partir, commença le châtain en faisant une révérence moqueuse. Puis, avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, il ajouta : _Je_ ne vous retiens pas, mais j'espère que dans un avenir proche, je pourrai avoir ma revanche !

Wufei, toujours passablement méfiant, siffla à Mercure de venir le rejoindre. Sans se faire prier, le cheval s'exécuta, profitant de l'occasion pour effrayer les quelques hommes qui se tenaient un peu trop près de lui.

Retournant finalement son épée dans son fourreau, le fugitif grimpa rapidement sur sa monture. D'un léger signe de la tête, il salua son adversaire avant d'ordonner à sa bête de commencer à avancer doucement. De façon subtile, il continua à surveiller ce qui ce passait autour de lui. Il remarqua, sans grand étonnement, que les commerçants avaient profité de la violente échange pour fuir sans demander leurs restes. Malheureusement, Wufei négligea de porter attention aux hautes parois de pierre qui se dressaient fièrement de chaque côté de lui.

L'attaque le prit totalement par surprise. Mercure, qui avait été étonné par l'agression, s'était cambré sans tenir compte de son cavalier. Un moment Wufei était tranquillement assis sur son cheval, et la seconde d'après, il s'était retrouvé projeté indignement, sur son postérieur, sur le sol et solidement emmêlé dans un filet de corde.

- Qu'est-ce que…??!!, s'exclama le prince encore ébahi, avant de comprendre la situation. - Vous n'être qu'un fourbe ! Vous n'avez aucune parole !, ragea t'il rouge de colère.

- Je demande des excuses, cher ami !, s'exclama Duo qui s'approcha avec un large sourire espiègle. - Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais ! Voilà ma devise. _Je_ vous ai promis de ne pas vous retenir. Cependant, si mes hommes désirent votre charmante compagnie pour les temps à venir, qui suis-je pour les en empêcher ? Ils sont assez grands pour prendre leur décision eux-mêmes, ne trouvez-vous pas ?, continua t'il en rigolant.

Pendant que deux autres voleurs relevèrent Wufei et l'attachèrent fermement, Duo se dirigea vers un Mercure plutôt paniqué.

- Tout doux, mon beau, murmura t'il doucement en montrant, à la hauteur de ses hanches, le dos de ses mains en signe de paix.

Bizarrement, la voix du jeune homme sembla apaiser la bête très rapidement, au point où celle-ci s'avança d'elle-même docilement vers lui en quelques minutes seulement. Calmement, Duo attrapa les rennes et se tourna vers ses hommes. D'un simple signe de la tête, il ordonna à ses hommes de commencer à marcher en direction de leur campement principal. Jetant un dernier regard au prisonnier avant de prendre les devants, il remarqua une lueur de trahison traverser les profond yeux noirs du prince alors que celui-ci fixait intensément son cheval.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certain qu'il te pardonnera très vite, ajouta le brun en caressant affectueuse la crinière et le coup de l'étalon.

Pour toutes les personnes présentes, il ne faisait aucun doute que les évènements à venir seraient mouvementés.

À suivre…

NA : Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Je ne peux pas garantir que le cinquième sera prêt dans deux semaines, mais je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser trois semaines pour son écriture. Vous savez, j'aimerais bien avoir au moins 5 reviews avant le prochain chapitre, mais ne vous inquiété pas, même si je n'atteins pas ce nombre, vous aurez quand même droit à la suite :) Donc, pour ceux et celles intéressés à laisser leurs commentaires, il y a un merveilleux petit bouton en bas de la page, à gauche, spécialement pour vous !

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et un GROS merci tout spécial pour les personnes suivantes :**

**Rynn :** Merci ! Ça fait plaisir à entendre (ou devrais-je dire à lire ! ;p) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes :)

**Marnie02 :** C'est vrai qu'ils sont marrant tous les deux, ayant des personnalités totalement opposées, ça promet des étincelles pour la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, même si tu ne favorises pas ce couple :)

**Kinder-Chan :** Étant pour moi aussi l'un de mes couples préférés, il va de soit d'écrire une fic sur eux :p Voici l'adresse d'une fic qui m'a été donnée en cadeau, si les PWP ne te déranges pas, elle vaut le détour : http://www+fanfiction+net/s/1039757/1/Nope ( il suffit de changer les + pour des points )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

NA1 : Après réflexion, j'ai décidé d'inclure graduellement d'autres personnages de Gundam Wing : )

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre cinq 

Les voleurs marchaient bruyamment depuis plusieurs minutes sans trop s'inquiéter de qui pourraient venir dans leur direction. Duo avait envoyé quelques éclaireurs au devant et si une menace était présente, il le saurait bien avant que celle-ci ne devienne un réel danger. De plus, un messager à cheval, Joshua, avait été dépêché à leur campement pour prévenir son adjoint qu'il devait envoyer, dès maintenant, le prochain groupe pour surveiller le passage.

En attendant des ricanements assez prononcés venir de l'arrière de la troupe, le jeune voleur à la natte préféra allez s'assurer que ses hommes ne s'amusait pas trop avec leur prisonnier. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de les voir se chamailler amicalement pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de tenir la corde qui retenait celui qui avait battu leur chef. Seulement, pour Wufei, cette petite bataille entre ami n'était pas de tout repos. Il se retrouvait ballotté de gauche à droite, sans ménagement, rendant ainsi sa marche difficile et à plusieurs reprises, il failli trébucher à cause d'une racine sortie du sol ou un trou peu profond. Ce n'est que lorsque le captif se retrouva indignement sur le sol pour la seconde fois de la journée que Duo décida de mettre fin à son supplice.

- C'est bon les gars, je crois qu'il a eu sa leçon !, dit un Duo narquois en étendant une de ses mains pour prendre le contrôle de la corde.

Puis, il se pencha pour aider Wufei se relever, mais celui-ci se délogea brusquement de la main qui lui retenait le bras et reprit sa position debout avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. Les mâchoires serrées, il releva la tête et fixa le chef de la bande de ses profonds yeux noirs brillant d'orgueil et de fierté.

Commençant à être passablement ennuyé par le comportement récalcitrant du détenu, Duo le lui laissa savoir en tirant sèchement sur les liens qui le retenaient par les poignets. Il ne voulait pas réellement procéder avec violence pour le faire coopérer, mais il semblait que l'autre jeune homme ne se laisserait pas convaincre aisément par de la gentillesse et de belles paroles.

Néanmoins, Duo étant de nature optimiste, il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il reprit sa marche sans trop porter attention à son prisonnier. Il osa même pousser sa chance en se mettant à fredonner joyeusement au plus grand dam du prince.

À environ une heure de marche de leur campement principal, leur groupe rencontra finalement la troupe de relève qui partait se mettre en poste au pont pour intercepter les commerçants qui ne manqueraient pas d'affluer si aucun voleur ne faisait son apparition dans les parages. Après de brèves salutations et de rapides félicitations pour leur capture, les deux parties reprirent leur route dans des directions opposées. Les hommes qui accompagnaient Duo était très heureux de pouvoir retourner auprès de leurs familles seulement quelques jours après s'en être séparé. Quand aux autres qui se rendaient au passage, ils espéraient avoir autant de chance que leurs confrères et ramener, eux aussi, une belle prise au village.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe passa le premier poste de garde qui était si bien camouflé que Wufei n'y porta aucune attention. Duo, cependant, prit en considération leur présence d'un simple signe discret de la tête.

À l'approche du campement, le voleur à la natte remarqua un jeune homme blond accoté à un arbre, attendant impatiemment leur retour. Dès que celui-ci aperçu le groupe s'approcher, il les accueilli en secouant frénétiquement sa main et son bras droit en signe de salutation.

- Duo !, s'écria le blondinet. Puis, il avança à la hauteur du brun et continua d'une voix inquiète. - Qu'est-il arrivé ? Josh n'a rien voulu me dire, si ce n'est que je devais m'assurer que le groupe de Mark se prépare pour un départ immédiat au lieu d'attendre à demain, comme nous l'avions convenu, parce que vous étiez déjà sur le chemin du retour.

- Du calme, cher ami !, s'exclama joyeusement le chef de la bande en passant un de ses bras autour des épaules de son confrère. - Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Faisant quelques pas en avant, toujours accroché à Quatre, le jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- La raison est bien simple en fait. Nous avons un invité surprise !, commença t'il doucement, puis tirant vicieusement sur la corde qu'il tenait toujours de son autre main, il fit apparaître à ses côtés, un Wufei totalement déstabilisé par le mouvement brusque.

Durant un moment, les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent avec un étonnement mutuel sous les yeux amuser de Duo. Cependant, le regard ébahi de Quatre céda rapidement la place à une intense curiosité et il examina minutieusement l'apparence du prisonnier. Un immense sourire apparu finalement sur ses lèvres lorsque son esprit cru reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Jetant un coup d'œil réprobateur à son ami à la natte, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler son hypothèse lorsqu'un grondement sourd retentit à ses côtés.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Duo, qui rouge de gêne se frottait le ventre.

- Hé, hé, hé !, sourit-il bêtement avant d'être rejoint dans sa rigolade par le reste de la bande à l'exception d'un Wufei totalement paniqué qui continuait à fixer Quatre.

Se sentant observer avec insistance, le blond tourna ses billes bleues azures en direction du prisonnier. Voyant que ce dernier semblait être sur le point de bondir pour s'enfuir peu importe le nombre d'hommes l'entourant, Quatre compris qu'il ne voulait pas que son identité soit révélée.

Se voulant donc rassurant, il s'avança discrètement vers lui et posa doucement sa main sur son bras pour le calmer. Miraculeusement, le geste eut un effet instantané. D'un signe de la tête, le blondinet lui fit comprendre que son secret resterait en sécurité, mais que pour sa part, le prince aurait quelques explications à donner un peu plus tard.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller manger un morceau ?, clama joyeusement Quatre, ramenant tous les regards sur lui. Puis, il continua de sa voix harmonieuse : - Duo, tu peux le détacher, je ne crois pas que notre invité ira où que ce soit.

Alors que le natté hésitait à exécuter la demande de son ami, le blond passa son bras sous celui du prisonnier, de manière si familière que pour des étrangers, il pourrait sembler que les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis des années et continua à sourire paisiblement. Bien que Wufei paraissait quelque peu inconfortable par ce contact amical, il ne dit rien et ne bougea pas.

Duo, se rendant à l'évidence qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, sortit un de ses poignards et coupa promptement les liens qui retenaient le captif. De toute façon, seul quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide tenterait de s'enfuir en étant entourés d'une vingtaine d'hommes.

Wufei, regarda incrédule le blond à ses côtés lorsque celui-ci affirma qu'ils étaient enfin arrivé à leur campement, alors que pour sa part, la seule et unique chose qu'il voyait n'était que des arbres et la chaîne de montagnes situé à sa gauche. Il fut encore plus sceptique quand Duo s'approcha d'une des parois de pierre et siffla fortement, tout en observant les hauteurs.

Alors qu'il croyait que le voleur avait finalement perdu la raison, des cordes et des échelles surgirent soudainement de l'endroit même où le natté regardait. Sans se faire prier, les hommes autour de lui commencèrent à grimper. Une main dans son dos l'obligea lui aussi à avancer. Cependant, il résista un moment et regarda son étalon qui se faisait emmener par un des bandits

- Ne vous en faites pas, il y a une grotte un peu plus loin où il sera en sécurité avec les autres chevaux, souffla gentiment la voix de Quatre à ses côtés.

Wufei plongea ses sombres yeux noirs dans ceux azurs de Quatre, avant d'acquiescer. N'ayant d'autre choix par la suite que de suivre le blond dans son ascension, il entreprit, lui aussi, de gravir une des longues échelles. Il fut immédiatement suivi de Duo, qui fermait la marche.

Parvenant tout en haut de la falaise, il remarqua une grande entrée creusée dans la pierre. Curieux de voir se qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur, il suivi rapidement les hommes qui s'engouffraient dans ce qui semblait être une caverne. Son intérêt fit instantanément place à un étonnement immense lorsque sa vue s'ajusta à la semi-l'obscurité ambiante.

- Impossible !, murmura le prince pour lui-même.

De part et d'autre une multitude de torches enflammées éclairaient paisiblement le lieu. Wufei se situait présentement en haut d'un long escalier de pierres, mais de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait déjà apercevoir des dizaines de personnes s'affairer activement à diverses tâches dans la salle centrale. Des tunnels se dispersaient dans toutes les directions et face à lui, plusieurs autres pièces avaient été creusées sur différents étages.

Parmi les voix des femmes, des enfants et des autres hommes qui s'élevaient contre les parois, il cru même distinguer les sons caractéristiques des animaux de basse court ainsi que les bêlements de chèvres. Il se demanda un moment comment ces bêtes avaient été emmenées dans un endroit pareil, mais il oublia vite ce questionnement, préférant continuer sa minutieuse inspection. Le seul mot lui venant en tête était fourmilière. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un lieu comme celui-ci pouvait exister.

Ses pensées furent abruptement interrompues par la voix grave du chef de ce village souterrain qui ne se gêna pas pour faire savoir qu'il était de retour.

- L'HEURE EST À LA FÊTE, MES AMIS !!!!, cria t'il sans ménagement sous les acclamations approbatrices de ses « citoyens »

Un grand feu avait été allumé dans la clairière qui gardait l'entrée du village souterrain et plusieurs des villageois étaient sortit de leur refuge pour respirer de l'air frais ainsi que participer à la fête. De nombreux enfants courraient ici et là, heureux et enjoués d'être enfin à l'extérieur, même si ce n'était que pour la soirée. Un peu plus loin, deux énormes barils, de vin et de rhum, trônaient fièrement au milieu d'un cercle d'hommes qui paraissait déjà pleinement enivrés par l'alcool qui coulait à flot.

Encore plus à l'écart, mais toujours sous le regard vigilant de Duo, Wufei était assis tranquillement sur une souche. Depuis son arrivé, quelques heures plutôt, le jeune prince observait avidement tous ce qui se déroulait autour lui. Que ce soit une simple discussion entre couple ou l'entraide dont avaient fait preuve les femmes lors de la préparation du dîner, le fugitif était totalement fasciné par la dynamique qui s'affichait devant lui.

Au palais, il avait l'habitude d'être entourés de gens qui se confondaient en révérence de toutes sortes. Lors de ses sorties à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château, tous essayaient de l'impressionnés et d'attirer son attention. Cependant, ici, il était un étranger, un total inconnu. Une personne qu'on oubliait rapidement et qu'on préférait tout simplement ignorer. Si un jour, il devait retourner au château, de gré ou de force, il était certain qu'il n'oublierait pas tout ce qu'il avait appris lors de son escapade. Cette leçon de vie serait pour lui une expérience des plus précieuse. Mais en attendant, sa priorité était de retrouvé sa liberté.

Wufei fut brusquement tiré de sa réflexion par le bruit rythmique et constant de tambours. Des sifflements et des applaudissements s'élevèrent à leurs tours pour accompagner jovialement la musique qui venait de débuter. Tour à tour, plusieurs personnes commencèrent à danser sur les rythmes endiablés. À ses côtés, Duo ne semblait plus tenir en place. Il suivait la cadence en tapant du pied et des mains, un large sourire éclairant ses traits.

Après plusieurs minutes, le voleur se lassa de ne pas pouvoir participer plus activement aux festivités. Il croisa ses bras et regarda quelque peu ennuyé son prisonnier. Soupirant, il s'assit en tailleur directement sur le sol en face de Wufei.

- Bien, alors pourquoi ne pas parler, Monsieur l'inconnu !, commença t'il d'une voix moqueuse, mais aussi sérieuse à la fois. - Comme vous connaissez déjà mon nom, ne serait-il pas de courtoisie que je puisse en dire de même ?

Au lieu d'avoir la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, soit une simple réponse honnête, Duo fut insulté de voir le détenu tourner la tête dans la direction opposée à sa position. Il serra fortement les mâchoires pour s'éviter de blasphémer tout haut et après avoir compter mentalement jusqu'à vingt, il reprit sa discussion dans l'espoir d'en faire plus qu'un simple monologue.

- Si vous ne désirez pas décliner votre identité clairement, peut-être pourriez vous m'indiquer la raison de votre présence dans cette région. Vous ne semblez pas être un marchant vu la facilité avec laquelle vous maniez l'épée. Alors qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire ici ?

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, le chef de la bande commença à s'impatienter. Pour calmer ses nerfs, il sortit un de ses poignards et se mit à jouer négligemment avec la lame. De temps à autre, il regardait à gauche et à droite pour se distraire. Ses yeux se posèrent à plusieurs reprises sur les groupes de fêtards parsemés, ici et là, et il les observait envieusement.

Quatre, qui avait remarqué la scène de loin, fronça les sourcils. Connaissant Duo depuis longtemps, il savait que lorsque le natté s'amusait insouciamment avec ses armes ce n'était jamais un bon présage pour la personne en avant de lui. Ne sachant pas ce qui troublait et dérangeait son ami à ce point, il cru néanmoins bon d'aller désamorcer la situation. S'emparant de deux breuvages, il se dirigea vers son confrère.

- Duo ?, demanda t'il doucement pour attirer l'attention du brun. Lorsque celui-ci daigna finalement lever les yeux vers lui, le blond continua : - Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire la fête avec les autres pendant que je tiens compagnie à notre invité ?

Sa proposition eut la réaction espérer et le chef des voleurs se releva rapidement, acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête, un immense sourire de reconnaissance éclairant son visage et couru rejoindre l'atmosphère plus enjouée qui émanait autour du feu.

Quatre le regarda partir, une expression bienfaisante peinte sur le visage. Duo était et serait probablement toujours un enfant qui avait grandit beaucoup trop vite. Il avait une joie de vivre hors du commun et il l'exprimait dès qu'il en avait la chance. Cependant, il avait été confronté à la cruauté de la réalité trop tôt dans sa vie, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux lorsque la situation devenait sérieuse.

Se retournant vers Wufei, il lui tendit un breuvage avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le prince, prédisant la conversation qui ne manquerait pas de venir, accepta la boisson. Pour se donner du courage, il l'avala d'un trait, grimaçant un peu lorsque l'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Par la suite, il entreprit de raconter son récit. Tout au long de son histoire, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rire en se disant intérieurement que le prince se trompait grandement si il pensait que sa vie allait devenir plus calme une fois le château quitté!

À suivre…

NA : Finalement, je l'aurais fait en deux semaine :) En espérant que vous avez tous apprécié. Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines comme à l'habitude. Il ne s'est pas passer grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain, c'est promis !

**Merci à tous les lecteurs du chapitre 4 (84 au total pour le moment !) et un ****GROS MERCI**** tout spécial pour les reviews : Marnie02, Kinder-Chan, ****May,****Mama ****:) Ça me fait vraiment plaisirs de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic !**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre six 

La discussion qu'il avait eu avait le petit blond n'avait pas été de tout repos et avait durée quelques heures. Mais maintenant, il était certain qu'il pourrait compter sur au moins un allié dans cet endroit. Bien que celui-ci ne l'aiderait pas à s'enfuir, il lui avait néanmoins promis de garder le secret sur son identité.

Étouffant difficilement un bâillement, Quatre demanda au prince si celui-ci était prêt à aller se coucher. Recevant une réponse affirmative, il se leva et tenta de retrouver son chef dans la masse de personne qui faisait encore la fête à cette heure tardive.

Duo détourna les yeux vers son ami blond alors que celui-ci s'approchait de lui en compagnie de Wufei.

- Je vois que Monsieur daigne te parler !, maugréa t'il en pointant le prisonnier d'un signe de la tête.

- Il suffit d'être gentil et poli Duo, malheureusement, je crois que tu es un cause perdue dans ces domaines !, taquina Quatre.

Le natté lança un sale regard à son adjoint, mais comme il ne ressentait pas vraiment de rancune envers lui, son expression se changea rapidement en curiosité. Passant son bras autour des épaules du blondinet, il l'amena quelques pas à l'écart du prince pour lui parler tout bas.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?, demanda t'il la voix tremblante d'excitation comme un gamin qui serait sur le point d'ouvrir une multitude de cadeaux de Noël..

- Ah ça…, commença le plus petit des deux en prenant un air conspirateur et en souriant devant les hochements de tête enthousiasmes de Duo qui était impatient de connaître la suite, - Tu vas devoir lui demander toi-même !

- Quoi ?!!!, s'exclama le chef, sa réaction exagéré par la quantité d'alcool ingéré.

Wufei, qui avait tout entendu de l'endroit où il se tenait, se contenta de se croiser les bras sur la poitrine, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Duo, pour sa part fit une mout enfantine et clama haut et fort :

- Mais ce n'est pas juste !!!

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil à l'extérieur, Duo qui n'arrivait plus à dormir, dû se résoudre à se lever malgré le mal de tête atroce qui lui battait les tempes. Mais comme la vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud, il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir de cette heure matinale ! Si son prisonnier voulait lui rendre la vie difficile, il en ferait de même.

D'un pas bien décidé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son repaire, enjambant ici et là quelques personnes qui s'étaient elles aussi malencontreusement endormies à la belle étoile. Il grimpa difficilement l'une des échelles, son équilibre encore affectée par l'alcool ingéré quelques heures plus tôt.

Dans une des cavités les plus élevées, il passa rapidement plusieurs lits de fortune faits de bois et occupés par des dormeurs profondément inconscients. Se rendant complètement au fond de la salle, il se tourna vers le lit à sa droite et regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui y était couché et qui sommeillait paisiblement.

Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il asséna un vicieux coup de botte sur le lit qui grinça son mécontentement.

- Debout !, ordonna t'il sèchement en même temps, faisant sursauté le pauvre Wufei.

Croyant se faire attaqué et désorienté de se faire réveillé si brusquement, le prince chercha frénétiquement les armes qu'il n'avait plus en sa possession. Le ricanement de Duo le ramena rapidement à la réalité et il prit une position assise avant de plonger ses deux mers noires brillant de ressentiment dans ceux amusés du voleur.

- Il est temps d'aller faire une ballade tous les deux !, s'exclama le natté gaiement et nullement affecté par le regard hostile que lui lançait le captif.

Le saisissant fermement par le bras, Duo amena le prisonnier à l'extérieur sous le regard étonné de Quatre qui avait été réveillé par la commotion. Bien que le petit blond savait que Duo ne ferait aucun mal à leur 'invité', il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le brun était parfois un peu excessif dans ces manières. Néanmoins, il se contenta de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête, avant de se retourner sur son lit et de sombrer de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Une fois redescendu au pied de la parois de pierre et au plus grand dégoût de Wufei, le brun ne se contenta pas du réveil brutal qui lui avait fait subir, mais il poussa l'humiliation en lui montrant une corde qui servirait sans aucun doute à l'attacher comme on le fait avec un animal de compagnie qu'on ne voudrait pas perdre de vue.

- Vos mains !, continua Duo, son sourire s'élargissant encore un peu plus.

Les lèvres pincées et les sourcils tressaillant de rage péniblement contenue, le prince s'exécuta. Heureux d'avoir remporté le premier affrontement de la journée, le chef des voleurs lia les poignets du prisonnier et commença à avancer.

Après une vingtaine minutes de marche intensives, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à un large ruisseau limpide d'environ un pied de profondeur. Sentant la soif, maintenant qu'il avait devant lui une source d'eau potable, Wufei arrêta d'avancer, obligeant Duo à s'immobiliser lui aussi. Celui-ci se retourna alors vers son prisonnier et exprima son questionnement par un haussement de sourcil. Sans lui répondre, le prince s'accroupi près du cours d'eau et entreprit, malgré les liens qui lui serraient les poignets, de se désaltérer et de se nettoyer le visage.

Voyant son captif diligemment concentré à sa tâche, le natté décida de s'amuser un peu. Discrètement, il s'approcha de lui par derrière et sans ménagement, il poussa le pauvre Wufei directement dans la partie la plus profonde du ruisseau. Totalement déstabiliser et ne pouvant pas s'appuyer sur ses deux mains pour se retenir, le prince tomba tête première dans l'eau fraîche et il s'étala de tout son long sur le gravier rugueux parsemant le fond du cours d'eau.

Réalisant que sa tête se trouvait maintenant immergée, Wufei se retourna vivement sur le dos et se redressa, emplissant, à grandes goulées d'air, ses deux poumons. Encore abasourdi par l'attaque subite, le prince cligna stupidement des paupières tout en regardant un Duo qui se marrait amplement sur le rivage.

- Alors, on fait moins le prétentieux ?!, s'exclama le chef des voleurs sarcastiquement qui se félicitait déjà de sa deuxième victoire.

Quelques secondes passèrent encore avant que la surprise ne fasse place à la réalisation. Fronçant les sourcils de vexation, l'héritier royal prépara discrètement ses représailles. Subtilement, il attrapa de ses deux mains la corde, liée à ses poignets, que retenait toujours le natté. D'un geste fort et vif, il tira sèchement sur le lien, faisant basculer à son tour, Duo qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle riposte.

- Vous disiez ?, demanda ironiquement Wufei d'une voix sérieuse, perdant presque toute crédibilité par les cheveux collés à son visage et l'eau dégoulinant un peu partout sur lui.

- Touché !, répondit Duo, presque amusé par son bain forcé.

Puis, tout en se relevant, le jeune homme réfléchit sur la meilleure façon d'agir pour la suite des évènements. En venant à une décision, il s'adressa de nouveau au prince, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

- Que diriez-vous de faire une trêve ? Je suis certain que votre séjour parmi nous en serait beaucoup plus agréable et avec vos compétences au combat, je préférais nettement mieux vous avoir comme ami, que comme ennemi ! De plus, j'apprécie vraiment votre sens de la répartie.

Il allongea sa main en signe de paix, mais aussi pour aider l'autre jeune homme à se remettre sur pied. Il fut un peu surpris lorsque Wufei le regarda avec un sourcil élevé, une question inscrite au fond de ses deux billes noires. Voyant que Duo ne semblait pas comprendre se qu'il voulait de lui, le prince lui montra clairement ses poignets attachés. Une lueur de compréhension traversa les yeux améthyste du voleur et il sortit rapidement un poignard pour couper délicatement les liens du prisonnier.

Wufei, soulagé d'être libéré, massa légèrement la région de sa peau qui avait été irrité par la corde rugueuse. Cette fois, lorsque la main du natté apparue pour la seconde fois dans son champs de vision, il ne tarda pas à la saisir et à se hisser en position debout.

- 'Fei., murmura doucement le fugitif en relâchent la main qui l'avait aidé.

- Quoi ?!, demanda un Duo interloqué.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Fei, précisa le prince ne voulant toujours pas révéler son secret pour le moment, mais préférant être poli en se nommant, quoique partiellement.

- 'Fei ?, répéta le brun un sourcil haussé, puis il se murmura à lui-même, - Un peu bizarre comme nom !

Reprenant le fil de la réalité, le voleur fit un grand sourire à son vis-à-vis et se dirigea vers la lisière d'arbres qui longeaient le ruisseau. Sans attendre de voir si son nouvel allié le suivrait, le jeune homme entreprit de se délester de ses armes et les posa sur le sol.

Un coup d'œil discret du côté de Wufei, lui indiqua que celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux brillant d'attention. Voulant s'amuser un peu et pour satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle face à la retenue de son invité, Duo commença à enlever langoureusement son haut trempé. Au contact de l'air frais sur son torse, il frissonna, réprimant difficilement un gémissement d'excitation.

Wufei, pour sa part, observait la scène les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte indignement. S'être vu dans un miroir, le jeune homme se serait rendu compte qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot ! Le pauvre prince se retrouvait face à un dilemme. Il hésitait entre sa conscience qui lui disait de se retourner immédiatement pour prévenir une réaction naturelle de son corps qui ne manquerait pas de le mettre dans l'embarras si le brun continuait à se déshabiller et entre ses hormones qui lui hurlaient de prendre action maintenant et de sauter le plus rapidement possible sur le natté pour l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

L'héritier du trône n'eut cependant pas à prendre de décision, puisque le voleur, satisfait des résultats obtenus et lui aussi passablement exciter par l'expérience n'osa pas pousser l'audace à enlever son pantalon et opta plutôt de s'allonger sur l'herbe afin de se faire sécher au soleil après avoir prit soin d'étendre sa chemise sur une branche.

À la plus grande déception de Duo, le fugitif royal préféra garder ses habits mouillés et s'installa, un peu à l'écart, assis sur une souche. Soupirant, le brun passa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Wufei, pour sa part, se détendait calmement en regardant autour de lui et en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait dans les jours à venir. Pour l'instant une trêve fragile s'était formée entre lui et le chef des voleurs, mais cela ne lui assurait en rien le retour de sa liberté. Il n'avait toujours pas son arme, ni ses objets personnels et depuis sa capture, il n'avait pas eu la chance de s'assurer du bien-être de Mercure.

À un certain moment, son attention fut attirée par un chatouillement étrange sur son bras droit. Baissant les yeux pour vérifier de quoi il s'agissait, il fit un demi-sourire en apercevant une magnifique chenille rouge et noire. Doucement, il la fit grimper dans sa main gauche, l'observa encore un peu et la caressant du bout des doigts.

Duo, qui somnolait légèrement fut alerté par le mouvement de Wufei se levant debout. Voulant s'assurer que le jeune homme ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir, il ne bougea pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais l'épia discrètement d'un seul œil. Le natté fut terriblement ému de le voir traiter l'insecte avec un honnête respect ainsi que beaucoup de délicatesse. Cependant, ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut le regard mélancolique de Wufei et les mots qu'il murmura :

- Allez, ma petite, retourne à la nature et surtout, reste libre plus longtemps que je ne l'aurai été…

Intrigué par ces paroles, Duo se promit d'en découvrir les origines, très rapidement. Voir le jeune homme si triste l'affectait énormément. Il en ignorait la raison, mais il se sentait inexplicablement attiré physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement, par l'autre homme et cela était probablement dû à sa propre enfance pénible. Il reconnaissait dans les yeux du prince quelques choses qui lui rappelait vaguement son passé troublant.

Une fois la chenille bien à l'abri du danger sur une branche haute perchée, le prince releva la tête vers le ciel et soupira rêveusement. Duo eut le souffle coupé par l'aura de beauté et de grâce qui ce dégageait de lui alors que le vent caressait tendrement ses longs cheveux ébène. Intérieurement, le voleur savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour rendre heureux cet être angélique qui s'était perdu sur terre.

À suivre…

NA : Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera dans 2-3 semaines parce que pour le moment, j'ai énormément de travail à faire au bureau et je dois même faire des heures supplémentaires ! -- .

**Merci à tous les lecteurs du et un ****GROS MERCI**** tout spécial à : Marnie02 et ****SanzoGirl (Mama) pour leur reviews et à ****Gabrielle ange ou demon** ** et ****Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **** d'avoir mis ma fic dans leur alerts (Ça me prouve que vous aimez cette histoire !) ****J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre sept 

La journée avait paru être interminable. Dès le levé du soleil, Wufei, Duo et un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes étaient partie à la chasse. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé des proies, mais les cerfs ciblés ne s'étaient pas laissés tuer facilement.

Les chasseurs avaient pour premier principe de ne jamais tuer que pour le plaisir; tant de gens manquaient de nourriture un peu partout dans les villages, qu'il était inconcevable pour eux de gâcher de la bonne viande. De plus, si l'un d'entre eux blessait un animal, leurs consciences les obligeaient à mettre fin aux souffrances de la pauvre bête le plus rapidement possible.

Ce fut ce genre de situation qui les fit courir la plus grande partie de la matinée. Un des jeunes du village, qui n'avait aucune expérience dans la chasse, avait insisté pour les accompagner, mais dès qu'il eut tiré sur le cerf, sans l'atteindre mortellement, il était demeuré figé sur place et avait regardé l'animal s'enfuir en se vidant lentement de son sang.

Sans perdre un instant, les hommes s'étaient rapidement séparés en équipe de deux pour couvrir la plus grande distance possible. Duo et Wufei suivaient directement les traces de sang répandues dans l'herbe, alors que les autres s'étaient dispersés dans des directions différentes et courraient vivement pour essayer d'encercler la bête.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulé et Duo ignorait si ses hommes avait réussi à intercepter le cerf lorsque Wufei, l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Il se retourna pour connaître la raison de cette brusque halte, mais il étouffa sa question lorsqu'il vit le prince, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres en signe de silence.

À pas lent et silencieux, les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'un endroit où l'herbe avait été aplatit et était couverte de sang. S'agenouillant près de la marre cramoisi, Duo trempa ses doigts dans le liquide visqueux.

- C'est encore chaud, il ne devrait pas être très loin, murmura le natté en se redressant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un faible gémissement retentit derrière des buissons situés à quelques mètres d'eux. Ne faisant plus attention aux bruits qu'ils faisaient, les deux chasseurs se dirigèrent rapidement vers la bête blessée, bien décidé à mettre fin à son supplice.

Duo, s'avança vers le cerf qui tentait vainement de se relever malgré son piteux état et, armé d'un bâton, il lui en asséna un solide coup directement au milieu du front. La bête s'écroula brusquement sur le sol, rendant l'âme sans plus de souffrance. Son corps fut parcouru de quelques spasmes nerveux avant de s'immobiliser complètement.

Un peu écoeuré par cette scène tragique, Wufei ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour reprendre contenance. Duo, pour sa part, entreprit de siffler, à l'aide de ses doigts, le plus fortement possible pour prévenir ses compères que l'animal avait été retrouvé. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsque des sifflements similaires lui parvînt d'au moins une des autres équipes de chasseurs.

Malheureusement pour eux, la mort du cerf ne réglait pas tous leurs problèmes. Il restait encore à ramener la viande jusqu'au village et cela, prendrait facilement encore quelques heures.

Wufei était tranquillement assis sur une des marches de pierre du grand escalier qui menait vers la sortie. Il avait terminé son repas une dizaine de minutes auparavant et avait, par la suite, décidé d'observer la dynamique quotidienne qui régnait chez les voleurs.

Dans un des coins de la salle centrale, quelques femmes s'affairaient à nettoyer les ustensiles et les écuelles qui avaient servis pour le dîner. L'eau malheureusement froide, ramenée par les hommes le matin même, n'aidait pas à effectuer facilement leur tâche.

Ce fut, cependant, ce qui se déroulait dans une autre partie du village souterrain qui attira davantage l'attention du prince. Au fond de la pièce, loin de toute la commotion, Wufei pouvait apercevoir partiellement ce qui se passait dans une des caves creusées en annexe.

Éclairé par plusieurs torches, fixées solidement aux murs, il voyait Duo qui se tenait agenouiller, face à une croix funèbre. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'héritier royal pouvait voir les lèvres du jeune homme bouger rapidement, alors que celui-ci expliquait enthousiastement, à la personne enterrée sous ses pieds, tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits durant la dernière semaine. Le voleur, semblait presque oublié qu'il était entouré de dizaines croix qui marquaient l'emplacement de plusieurs autres disparus.

Bien que Wufei était intrigué et désirait fortement connaître l'identité du défunt, il n'osa pas aller questionner les autres villageois à ce sujet. Ceux-ci semblaient profondément attristé lorsqu'ils passaient devant le cimetière improvisé et que leurs yeux s'attardaient sur cette tombe.

Des pas derrière lui attirèrent son attention. Tournant la tête pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait, son profond regard se plongea dans celui un peu mélancolique de Quatre. S'appuyant sur l'épaule du prince, le jeune blond s'assit à ses côtés et observa dans la même direction que Wufei fixait avant son arrivé. Sans détourner les yeux de la silhouette de Duo, Quatre commença à parler doucement.

- Duo n'a jamais eu une existence facile, son enfance a été parsemée d'horreur. Solo était le seul homme qui l'a aidé à sortir de la misère dans laquelle il se trouvait et a lui donné une seconde chance de pouvoir vivre librement. À dire vrai, il est la raison pour laquelle plusieurs d'entre nous sommes toujours vivant. Il était notre chef et tous les villageois le respectaient énormément. Sa mort nous a tous profondément touché, et Duo encore plus que nous tous, puisque Solo est décédé en lui sauvant la vie lors d'une attaque surprise.

Quatre reprit son souffle et tenta d'effacer les larmes qui souillaient ses joues avant de poursuivre son récit.

- Bien que cela remonte à plusieurs années déjà, je suis certain que Duo s'en veut toujours autant. Après l'incident, il a passé des mois sans dire un mot à personne à l'exception de Heero, qui était devenu notre nouveau chef. Et si il lui parlait c'était pour la simple raison que Hee-Chan le menaçait de le torturer si il n'ouvrait pas la bouche !

- Et, sans être indiscret, où est ce Heero maintenant ?, demanda Wufei, intrigué de connaître la raison pourquoi il n'avait pas encore rencontré cet homme.

- Il y a environ un an, il a décidé de partir en mission d'infiltration pour prévoir les attaques futures, en provenance de Triburin, la capital du Nilam, qui pourraient nous menacer. On reçoit de ses nouvelles de temps à autres, mais il y a déjà plusieurs mois qu'on ne la pas vu. Son départ fut un autre coup dur pour Duo, puisque lui et Hee-Chan étaient devenus très proches au fils des années, mais bon, selon moi ce n'était rien de sérieux, seulement un bon moyen de libérer un peu de tension, précisa Quatre en analysant la réaction du prince à cette nouvelle. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir un éclair de jalousie traverser les deux mers noires qui ornaient le visage du jeune homme.

- Je vois, se contenta de murmurer Wufei en tentant de réprimer le sentiment inconnu qui l'envahissait.

Ne voulant pas en savoir davantage sur la vie sexuelle du brun, le prince s'excusa auprès du blond avant de quitter la salle pour aller prendre un peu d'air frais. Quatre, réprima un sourire connaisseur en le regardant partir.

Une autre journée se levait et déjà plusieurs villageois s'afféraient ici et là aux tâches quotidiennes. Wufei, un peu courbaturé des efforts faits la veille, s'étira lentement faisant craquer tous les os de son dos, avant de se lever et d'entreprendre cette nouvelle journée.

Après un petit déjeuner nourrissant, Duo et lui avaient décidé qu'un peu d'entraînement leur ferait le plus grand bien. La dernière fois que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient affrontés dans un combat, c'était le jour de sa capture. Étant de niveau plutôt égal, un nouvel affrontement, bien qu'amical, promettait d'être divertissant.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte continu, les deux combattants optèrent pour prendre une pause, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Du haut de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était perché, Duo observait les moindres faits et gestes de Wufei qui se reposait tranquillement, assis sur un gros rocher.

Pris d'une soudaine mélancolie, Wufei posa la main sur le médaillon qui pendait à son coup. Ce geste lui attira cependant une question de la part du voleur.

- Pourquoi se bijoux vous est-il si précieux ?, demanda t'il réellement intéressé de connaître la raison pour laquelle le prince avait si véhément refusé de se départir de l'objet lors de leur première confrontation.

- Il renferme le portrait de ma mère. Il est le seul souvenir d'elle que j'ai prit avec moi, répondit l'autre distraitement sans même le regarder.

Un nouveau silence se forma et Duo se retînt de poser d'autres questions. Devenant attentif au mouvement constant que faisait la poitrine du prince lorsqu'il respirait, le natté peina à reprendre son équilibre lorsque celui-ci leva soudainement les yeux vers lui. Encore une fois, ses hormones étaient à l'œuvre et si il ne faisait rien pour remédier à la situation rapidement, il n'aurait bientôt plus aucune rationalité face à son obsession. Peut-être tenterait-il quelques choses dans la soirée, après tout, il était certain qu'une attraction réciproque s'était formée entre eux !

- On continue ?, questionna Wufei, ignorant tout de ce qui se déroulait dans la tête du brun.

- Bien sûr !, répondit simplement Duo en sautant de son perchoir.

Wufei et Duo revenaient de leur entraînement dans les bois, leurs estomacs criant haut et fort leur faim. Passant à quelques mètres d'une des caches de sécurité, le natté s'arrêta subitement, regardant vers l'horizon, à l'endroit où se tenaient deux silhouettes.

La première appartenait incontestablement à Quatre. Il se tenait les mains dans le dos et était totalement captivé par ce que lui disait l'autre personne qui était accoté nonchalamment sur un arbre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Oh !, s'exclama joyeusement le brun l'air excité. - Il est de retour !

- Qui est-ce ?, questionna Wufei, intrigué.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, le prince tenta de distinguer de qui il s'agissait, mais n'y parvint malheureusement pas. Bien que la posture lui disait quelque chose, de si loin il ne discernait pas les traits du nouvel arrivé.

- 'Fei, il faut vraiment que tu le rencontre !, ajouta Duo en avança rapidement vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- Mais qui ?!, redemanda le prince exaspéré et qui commençait à s'énervé.

Duo, qui lui s'impatientait face au comportement borné de son invité, revint sur ses pas et saisit une des mains de Wufei pour le traîner de force derrière lui. L'héritier royal, désemparé durant quelques instant, suivi le voleur docilement. Étant maintenant presque à la hauteur des deux hommes, il voulu empêcher le natté de les interrompe, mais ce fut en vain, lorsque Quatre et l'inconnu qui l'accompagnait se retournèrent vers eux à l'exclamation que lâcha Duo.

- Trowa, vieil ami !

L'effet fut instantané. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de celui à qui il devait être présenté. Wufei devînt blanc comme un drap et quant à Trowa, une expression de surprise et d'amusement mélangé se peignit sur sa figure.

Duo regarda curieusement toutes ces émotions traverser les traits de ses amis et en resta un instant incrédule. Jamais auparavant, même dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, il n'avait vu Trowa laissé paraître tant d'émotions à la fois. De plus, Wufei semblait presque effrayé par la présence de l'autre jeune homme. S'apprêtant à exprimer, tout haut sa constatation, il fut brusquement interrompu par Quatre, qui lançait un regard charger d'insistance à l'héritier royal.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Trowa et moi, avons besoin de discuter de quelque chose immédiatement, proclama le blond en liant son bras à celui du brun et en l'amena plus loin, sans même lui demander son avis.

- Mais…, commença le natté avant de se rendre compte que ses amis étaient déjà hors de la portée de sa voix. Puis il reprit, soupçonneux, en s'adressa au prince : - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Wufei, croyant pouvoir trouver une bonne explication, sans devoir exposer son secret, remarqua qu'il s'était attarder un peu trop longtemps avant de donner sa réponse lorsqu'il aperçu son vis-à-vis froncer les sourcils.

- N'essayez pas de me mentir ! Il est évident que vous vous connaissez tous les deux et j'exige de connaître les circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous êtes rencontré auparavant, reprit Duo qui s'impatientait réellement et qui n'aimait pas être laissé dans l'ignorance.

L'héritier se retourna et analysa rapidement la situation. Il comprit que si il souhaitait garder le peu de liberté qu'il avait recouvrer, il devait être honnête avec le voleur. Les yeux fermés et les épaules basses d'abattement, le prince laissa bruyamment échappé un soupir.

Posant la main sur sa poitrine, il saisit le médaillon qu'il portait autour de cou. Avec son pouce, il caressa, pendant un instant, le métal froid de l'objet, puis le passa par-dessus sa tête pour le retirer. Hésitant, il enferma le bijou dans son poing encore quelques secondes, avant de le balancer derrière son épaule, en direction du bandit.

Duo, voyant l'objet étincelant arriver vers lui, l'attrapa au vol. Étonné, il contempla curieusement le médaillon, finement ciselé, posé au creux de sa main. Comprenant que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient probablement à l'intérieur, il l'ouvrit sans attendre l'autorisation de le faire.

Lorsque le natté ouvrit délicatement l'ornement dorée, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé de stupéfaction devant le visage pâle et facilement reconnaissable qui apparu à ses yeux.

- La reine Hoshi de Sérian est votre mère ??!!, demanda Duo le souffle coupé par l'implication d'une telle découverte.

Au hochement de tête affirmatif qu'il reçu de la part de l'autre jeune homme, il sentit ses jambes se dérobé sous lui et se retrouva assis par terre, une expression d'incrédulité peinte sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ?, expira le natté doucement en fronçant les sourcils, des dizaines de questions s'accumulant dans sa tête.

Bien que sa question était vague, il décida de ne pas la préciser davantage. Avec la ferme intention d'avoir une réponse, il croisa le regard désarmé du prince, impatient de savoir ce que celui-ci pourrait bien lui donner comme explication.

À suivre…

NA : Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre sera dans environ 3 semaines. En espérant que vous continuez à apprécier ma fic. :)

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et un ****GROS MERCI**** tout spécial pour les reviews : **

**Marnie02 : Merci !! Il n'y a pas que les hormones de Wufei qui travaillent ! ;) Mais bon, je vais tenter de remédier à cette situation dans les prochains chapitres ! Je trouve que 'Fei est quelqu'un d'honorable et je pense qu'il est important de le décrire comme tel. Du moins, c'est mon avis. :) Merci encore pour le review.**

**SanzoGirl : J'ai déjà vu une image de Wufei en fée, il était trop mignon… mais je suis certaine que de le voir en ange se serait plus que craquant ! 'o**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**NA : Un petit review pour la route serait apprécié :) Merci !**

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre huit 

_Pourquoi ?_ avait demandé le chef des voleurs. Cette question fit presque sourire le jeune prince. Le nombre de questions qui découlaient de ce simple mot étaient presque incomptable.

_Pourquoi avait-il quitté le château ?_

_Pourquoi avait-il abandonné sa famille alors qu'il était si attaché à sa mère ?_

_Pourquoi se terrait-il dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?_

_Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur son identité lors de sa capture ou lorsque tous les deux étaient devenus amis ?_

La liste des questions pouvait continuer encore et encore. Et à toutes les réponses que Wufei donnerait, d'autres interrogations ne manqueraient pas d'apparaître dans l'esprit du brun.

Trouvant une souche où s'asseoir, il recueillit toutes ses pensées pour être cohérant dans ces propos. Par la suite, l'héritier royal prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans une très longue et pénible explication.

« - Une ancienne loi du royaume veut que l'héritier du trône doit impérativement prendre épouse avant son vingt-et-unième anniversaire pour assurer une descendance le plus rapidement possible. Dans le cas où aucun enfant n'est conçu dans les premiers dix-huit mois de l'union, deux options sont offertes au roi. La première, tenté lui-même d'avoir un nouvel héritier avec la reine et la deuxième, obliger le prince à prendre une maîtresse. »

« - C'est totalement stupide comme loi ! », s'exclama Duo, abasourdi mais tout autant intrigué.

« - Vous croyez ? », lâcha amèrement Wufei. « - Alors vous pouvez vous imaginez dans quelle situation je me trouvais. Le choix de mon père m'a laissé aux prises avec une fiancée aussi idiote qu'une poule dont on vient de couper la tête ! Je n'oserais même pas la toucher avec un bâton ! Cette situation m'a donné la raison que j'attendais pour quitter le château. Depuis quelques années déjà, je remuais l'idée qu'il était plus que temps pour moi de découvrir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des murs de la forteresse, je voulais connaître la véritable situation du royaume que je devrais un jour diriger. Mon plus grand regret est d'avoir dû abandonné ma mère, seule, dans cette cage dorée. »

Le silence s'installa un instant avant que Wufei ne reprenne la parole.

« - Lorsque vous m'avez capturer, il est vrai que j'ai pensé utiliser mon statut royal pour vous obliger à me libérer, mais comme j'ignorais tout de vos allégeances et de vos convictions, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous dévoiler ma véritable identité sans savoir si vous m'auriez ramener au château ou encore demander une rançon, ce qui aurait couvert ma famille de honte. La solution la plus sécuritaire pour moi était de ne rien dire et d'analyser à qui j'avais affaire avant de prendre une décision. Lorsque vous m'avez amener ici, dans ce petit village caché, j'ai été intrigué par l'énergie qui s'en dégageait. Tout le monde semble heureux d'appartenir à votre groupe, malgré les désagréments de votre environnement. Un air d'entraide et de joie plane sur tout le village. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi chez moi que ici. », s'exclama le prince avec enthousiasme, dévoilant ainsi des émotions qui ne s'étaient jamais réellement reflétés sur son visage auparavant.

Duo, subjuguer par l'intensité que déployait Wufei, s'abreuvait littéralement à ses paroles. N'osant pas poser de questions, de peur d'arrêter le prince dans son élan de confidences, le natté resta silencieux et hocha de la tête pour démontrer qu'il était à l'écoute.

« - Par la suite, lorsque nous sommes devenu ami tous les deux, je n'ai plus osé vous dévoiler ma véritable identité. J'ai cru, peut-être à tord, que si vous saviez qui j'étais vous me verriez d'un œil différent. En votre compagnie, je me sent moi-même, libre, une personne à part entière et non pas seulement l'emblème d'un royaume. Et je ne peux concevoir que tout cela change tout simplement parce que vous savez que je suis l'héritier royal de Sérian. », termina le prince, son regard, désespéré et désemparé, fixant le sol à ses pieds.

Submerger de sympathie pour le jeune homme devant lui, le chef des rebelles se releva et s'approcha doucement de lui. S'agenouillant, pour être un peu plus bas que le prince, il lui prit les mains de l'héritier dans les siennes et les serra en signe de réconfort. Puis, plongeant son regard améthyste dans celui troublé de son vis-à-vis, il s'adressa à lui d'une voix chaude et calme.

« - Hé... Jamais je ne renierais l'amitié qui c'est formé entre nous. Malgré le fait que vous m'avez caché votre identité, votre comportement envers nous, envers moi, était authentique et vrai. Je ne peux vous cacher d'avoir été un peu blessé par tout ceci, mais…»

Voyant que Wufei, honteux, avait de nouveau baissé les yeux, le natté apposa doucement une de ses mains sur la joue du prince pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Il reprit, sa voix tremblante de sincérité :

« - Mais, votre présence dans ma vie est devenue presque indispensable pour moi. À un point tel, que je ne peux m'imaginer ne pas vous connaître. », termina t'il, son pouce caressant tendrement et inconsciemment le visage du prince.

La scène fut malheureusement interrompue par deux ou trois oiseaux prenant leur envol après avoir été effrayé par le son de la corne annonçant le repas. Wufei cligna lentement des yeux, encore un peu envoûté par le regard affectueux du brun, alors que celui-ci lui tapa légèrement sur un genou avant de se relever.

« - Nous en reparlerons après avoir rempli nos estomacs. Je suis persuadé que Trowa nous éclairera sur la situation présente au château. »

L'héritier royal se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement avant de suivre le chef des voleurs vers l'emplacement du campement. Soudainement, Duo s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement vers l'autre jeune homme.

« - Majesté, c'est à vous je crois ! », s'exclama t'il en lançant le médaillon en or qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, un large sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

Assis dans une des chambres de fortune présentement vacante, Quatre et Trowa attendaient patiemment que Duo et Wufei fassent leur apparition. L'attente ne fut pas très longue et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Wufei, visiblement mal alaise, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre sans trop savoir où se placer. Roulant des yeux, le natté se releva du lit où il s'était confortablement installé, et se dirigea vers le prince.

« - Allez, venez ! », insista t'il en lui prenant la main et en le tirant vers les autres.

« - Majesté. », dit respectueusement Trowa en inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant.

« - Laissez… ici je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur nommé 'Fei et j'apprécierai réellement que cela reste comme tel. », demanda doucement Wufei.

« - Si vous le désirez… 'Fei. », reprit le grand brun en fronçant un peu les sourcils d'inhabitude, lorsque le nom franchit ses lèvres.

« - Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est content et satisfait, pourquoi ne pas parler de choses sérieuses, comme par exemple ce qui se passe au château depuis le départ de 'Fei ? », s'exclama Duo, les yeux grand et brillant d'avidité à l'idée de connaître les derniers potins du royaume de Sérian.

« - La situation est plutôt confuse ! », répondit simplement Trowa.

« - Et ?? », insista le natté.

« - Et c'est tout ! », lâcha sérieusement l'espion.

Quatre, assis tout près de son chef, ne pu réprimer son fou rire devant l'expression d'outrage que celui-ci affichait suite à cette réponse peu explicative. Wufei, pour sa part, regardait les trois autres jeunes hommes sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

« - Comment ça c'est tout ?! », hurla presque Duo, offusqué.

L'exclamation fit apparaître un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Trowa, laissant ainsi comprendre à Duo qu'il s'était fait mener en bateau sur toute la ligne.

« - Reprenons sérieusement. La situation était plutôt irréaliste. Comme il est plutôt rare de voir un prince disparaître si soudainement, tous les gardes en poste au château, qu'ils eussent été en journée de repos ou non, durent participer aux recherches. Dès qu'il fut évident que le prince ne se trouvait plus entre les murs de la forteresse, des troupes furent dépêchés un peu partout sur le territoire. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai eu la chance de demeurer en poste au château pour assister à la meilleure partie du spectacle. »

Duo hochet de la tête, ses oreilles grandes ouvertes pour la suite du récit; Quatre semblait surpris par le long monologue de son ami qui était habituellement concis et bref dans ses propos; Quant à Wufei, il relevait un sourcil d'intérêt en imaginant ce qui avait bien pu se produire pour amuser à ce point le soldat ordinairement si stoïque.

« - Lorsqu'il fut découvert que votre disparition était volontaire, le r… », recommença t'il avant de se reprendre, « - Hum… votre père était absolument furieux, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a vite oublié sa colère contre vous lorsque votre charmante fiancée est entrée en scène ! »

Lorsque Trowa avait commencer a parlé de son père, le prince avait baissé les yeux, mais dès qu'il fut question de Réléna, son attention s'était instantanément porté de nouveau sur le brun.

« - Qu'est qu'elle a encore fait cette fois ? », soupira Wufei.

« - Elle s'est fait bannir du château par votre père ! », répondit Trowa.

« - Elle s'est fait… », commença l'héritier royal en essayant difficilement d'étouffer son rire, « - …bannir ?! ».

Et à l'acquiescement de tête de Trowa, sa retenue céda et il s'esclaffa à grands éclats à la plus grande surprise des autres qui ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi joyeux.

« - Désolé. », murmura t'il en reprenant finalement contenance après quelques minutes.

« - Non seulement s'est-elle fait chasser du château, mais votre mariage a été annulé de surcroît. », ajouta Trowa.

Seul Quatre remarqua que le large sourire qu'affichait Duo un instant plutôt s'était effacé à ses paroles. Comme s'il avait sentit le regard du blond, le natté se leva brusquement attirant l'attention des deux autres jeunes hommes.

« - Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller m'assurer que tout va bien aux postes de garde ! », s'exclama t'il rapidement avant de sortir sans plus d'explication.

Quatre se releva lui aussi, mais voyant que Wufei et Trowa s'apprêtait à le suivre, il s'adressa à eux :

« - Je vais l'accompagner, quant à vous deux, pourquoi ne pas continuer à discuter de se qui se déroule au château. Je suis certain que 'Fei aimerait connaître la raison qui a poussé son père à expulser sa fiancé et aussi avoir des nouvelles de sa chère mère. »

Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge car il était certain que le prince désirait en savoir davantage, Quatre lança tout de même un regard plaideur au brun pour lui faire comprendre de garder l'héritier royal occupé durant encore un moment. D'un clignement de paupière, Trowa accepta la demande, s'assis de nouveau et recommença à parler, le prince revenant attentivement à l'écoute.

« - Duo ! », cria Quatre pour la troisième fois en courant en direction de son chef pour le rattraper alors que celui-ci ne semblait avoir nullement l'intention de s'arrêter.

Arrivant à bout de souffle à la hauteur de Duo, le blond l'agrippa par le bras pour l'obliger à s'immobiliser et à se retourner vers lui.

« - Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive Duo ? Tu n'aurais pas réagis aussi mal si quelqu'un avait menacé un de tes amis d'une dague que tu as réagis en apprenant que les fiançailles de 'Fei ne tenait plus. Je croyais que tu en serais heureux ! »

« - Heureux ??! Pourquoi serais-je content de savoir qu'à tout moment il peut décider de retourner chez lui, maintenant qu'il n'est plus lié à cette garce ?! Après tout, il a tous les droits de retrouver ses précieuses richesses et de nous oublier. », termina Duo avec une rancœur inapproprié dans la voix.

Le natté n'aperçu pas la main se diriger vers lui, mais la ressentit parfaitement lorsqu'elle se connecta violemment avec sa joue droite. Il regarda, surpris, le jeune blond qui respirait fortement de colère.

« - Honte à toi Duo ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire des choses semblables ! »

Blessé dans son orgueil, mais aussi attristé par son propre comportement, Duo sentit, bien malgré lui, des larmes de désespoir lui monté aux yeux.

« - Je ne veux pas qu'il nous quitte ! Qu'il me quitte ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire Quatre, normalement je trouve toujours une solution à mes problèmes, mais là, il n'y a rien ici qui puisse le retenir. », pleura ouvertement la natté.

« - Duo…», souffla le blond, sympathique à la tristesse de son ami. Puis, le prenant dans ses bras pour le calmer et le réconforter, il continua à murmurer tout en lui caressant les cheveux. « - As-tu si peu confiance en lui ? En toi ? Je suis persuadé que 'Fei sera faire le bon choix. De plus, tu ne peux pas connaître ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. »

« - Mais… »

« - Shhh… Le plus simple serait encore de lui en parler, non ? De lui demander quels sont ses plans. Et peut-être, par la même occasion, pourras-tu lui dire réellement ce que tu ressens. Qu'en penses-tu ? », dit gentiment Quatre au creux de son oreille en continuant de l'étreindre.

« - Hmmm… », acquiesça finalement Duo, le visage caché entre le cou et l'épaule de son ami. « - Je suis désolé, Quatre de t'avoir mis en colère. »

« - Peu importe, tout est oublié maintenant. », conclut le blondinet.

À suivre…

NA : Prochain rendez-vous dans environ 3 semaines !

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et un ****GROS MERCI**** tout spécial pour les reviews : **

**Marnie02 : Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que les explications de 'Fei te conviennent. :) Du moins, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de sentimentalisme… Mais bon, faut bien qu'il y en ait un peu si je veux que l'histoire évolue entre les deux ! Merci encore pour le review :)**

**SanzoGirl : Et oui, Duo sait tout maintenant, mais quelques fois il est un peu trop curieux pour son propre bien ! Cette fois-ci il récolte des larmes, mais qui sait, le prochain chapitre va peut-être le rendre un peu plus heureux :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Au voleur

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**NA : Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard… M'enfin, voici le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il saura vous plaire. Le prochain chapitre est déjà commencé, mais j'ignore quand il sera terminé. M'enfin, si rien ne change, je devrais être en congé pour 4 mois et demi dès le 1****er**** juin, alors je devrais avoir pleinement le temps d'écrire cet été. J'attends vos reviews !!**

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre neuf

L'arrivé de l'aube retrouva Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei à la frontière surveillée par la bande de fugitifs qui menait vers le royaume de Sérian. Deux semaines bien remplie s'était déjà écoulées depuis la retour de Trowa au village caché et il était maintenant temps pour lui de reprendre ses fonctions d'espion au château.

Duo donna les directives habituelles au brun, avant de se reculer pour laisser la place à Wufei qui lui tendit une lettre.

« - Remettez-la à ma mère, je vous prie. Je suis certain que vous n'aurez aucun problème à vous approcher d'elle. », dit le prince doucement.

Le soldat approuva en sécurisant le papier dans l'une de ses poches. Puis, il se retourna vers la dernière personne qui ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole. Wufei, tourna lui aussi son regard vers Quatre et fut plutôt surpris de voir celui-ci les yeux brillant d'émotions et de larmes.

Il fut encore plus étonné lorsque le petit blond courut directement dans les bras que lui ouvraient Trowa et l'enlaça presque désespérément. Le grand brun, peu perturbé, s'éloigna un peu et lui donna un lent et doux baiser avant de lui murmurer gentiment à l'oreille.

« - Ce ne sera qu'un mois, deux tout au plus, avant ma prochaine visite. », commença t-il en caressant les joues de Quatre à l'aide de ses pouces pour essayer les larmes qui y dévalaient. « - En attendant efface se regard triste et fais-moi un sourire, d'accord ? »

Derrière eux, Duo observait la scène, compatissant avec le chagrin de son ami. Cependant, son attention était plus attirée vers le prince et la réaction que celui pourrait avoir devant ce témoignage d'amour.

« - Cela vous dérange, majesté ? », demanda le natté honnêtement curieux de connaître la réponse.

Le prince regarda les deux autres, toujours entrelacés, encore quelques secondes avant de tourner ses profonds yeux noirs vers son ami et de lui répondre sincèrement.

« - Aucunement. Je trouve qu'ils ont de la chance de s'être trouvé l'un et l'autre ! »

Duo sentit son cœur faire un bond devant l'honnêteté de Wufei. Quelque chose dans les yeux du prince semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message, mais malheureusement le brun n'eu pas le temps de le déchiffrer que l'héritier royal retourna son regard vers leurs deux amis.

Plus loin, le blond acquiesça difficilement de la tête à ce que venait de lui dire Trowa et afficha un sourire larmoyant. Il donna un dernier baiser rapide à l'homme qui l'aimait avant de s'écarter de lui pour le laisser monter à cheval.

Le groupe salua de la main le cavalier une dernière fois avant de le voir disparaître au loin. Ensemble, ils retournèrent au village pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

La femme regarda curieusement le jeune homme silencieux devant elle. Ne sentant aucune menace se dégager de lui, elle reprit calmement son siège avant de faire entendre sa voix mélodieuse.

« - Que me voulez-vous ? », demanda t'elle doucement.

« - J'ai un message pour vous, majesté. », répondit Trowa en tendant une lettre soigneusement pliée en direction de la souveraine.

Intriguée, elle attrapa le papier et le déplia. Reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture élégante de son fils, la reine releva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers le grand brun qui la regardait calmement et avec compassion. Sans attendre, la femme commença minutieusement sa lecture.

_Chère mère,_

_Vous pouvez faire confiance en celui qui vous portera ce message, il sera notre contact durant mon absence près de vous. J'ose espérer que ma 'disparition' ne vous cause pas trop de désagréments._

_Bien que les nouvelles de l'annulation de mon mariage ainsi que de l'expulsion du château de demoiselle Réléna me soient parvenues, je dois malheureusement vous informer que mon retour auprès de vous devra attendre encore un peu._

_Certaines rencontres récentes m'ont permises de prendre conscience de choses qui m'étaient jusqu'ici totalement inconnues et inconcevables. Un individu en particulier a su attirer mon attention, mais au moment d'écrire ces mots mes sentiments à son égard semblent toujours confus. Peut-être un jour pourriez-vous rencontrer cette personne, je crois réellement que vous l'apprécierez. Sa personnalité est amusante, mais aussi très surprenante. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Sa force de caractère est plutôt intrigante et attirante et je souhaite réellement approfondir notre amitié. J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision de reporter mon retour à une date ultérieure._

_Je dois malheureusement terminer cette lettre, mais soyez certaine que pas un jour ne passe sans que je prie les dieux pour qu'ils veillent sur vous._

_Avec amour,_

_Votre fils, Wufei_

Terminant de lire la lettre pour la deuxième fois, Hoshi la porta à son cœur d'une main et de l'autre, elle essuya les perles d'eau salée qui dévalaient son visage. Puis d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, elle adressa la parole au jeune soldat devant elle.

« - Mon fils est peu expressif lorsque cela le concerne. », commença t'elle en souriant comme le ferait tout mère bienveillante qui parle de leur enfant, « - Pouvez-vous me dire comment il se porte ? »

« - Le prince est en pleine santé. Il semble heureux et beaucoup plus ouvert que lorsqu'il était ici. », débuta Trowa peinant à s'exprimer sur les sentiments de Wufei.

Ne connaissant pas le contenu du message, le brun hésitait à dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait de la nouvelle vie de son ami.

« - Je vois. », reprit la reine un peu déçu de cette courte réponse, mais tout de même rassurer sur le bien-être de son enfant. « - À ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus expressif vous non plus. »

À ces mots, Trowa ne pu empêcher une mince ligne rouge d'apparaître sur ses joues, ce qui fit résonner le rire cristallin de la souveraine dans toute la pièce.

« - Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme, je ne vous en tient aucunement rigueur. Mais si je puis vous le demander, quel est votre nom, mon enfant ? », s'enquit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

« - Trowa, majesté. », répondit le brun en s'inclinant légèrement vers l'avant.

Hoshi le regarda pensivement pendant un long moment, le mettant quelque peu mal-à-l'aise, avant de lui adresser un sourire espiègle.

« - Il commence à se faire tard, mais avant de vous donner congé, que diriez-vous Trowa, si je vous offrais un poste dans ma garde personnelle ? », commença t'elle, mais voyant que le soldat paraissait perplexe, elle continua, « - De cette façon, cela vous permettrait une plus grande liberté pour circuler ici et là et votre présence auprès de moi ne semblerait suspecte pour personne. De mon côté, je pourrai en apprendre davantage sur la nouvelle vie de mon fils et les personnes qu'il côtoie. »

« - Sans même me connaître, vous êtes prête à me donner votre confiance absolue ?! », demanda un Trowa inhabituellement confus par la naïveté de la reine.

« - Si mon fils considère que vous êtes suffisamment digne de confiance pour me transmettre un message de sa part, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais douter de ses choix en matière d'ami. De plus, si vous aviez voulu vous en prendre à ma vie, vous l'auriez déjà fait. »

« - Dans ce cas, majesté, je serais honorer de vous servir et vous protéger. »

« - Qu'il en soit ainsi. J'informerai le roi de ma décision dès demain. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil. », termina la reine, étouffant difficilement un bâillement.

« - Vous de même, majesté. », dit Trowa en s'approchant d'elle avant de lui baiser tendrement la main et de sortir de la pièce.

La femme le regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'assura de mettre la précieuse lettre de son fils en sécurité avant de s'installer confortablement dans son lit pour passer la première nuit sans inquiétude depuis le départ de son enfant chéri.

Trois longues semaines étaient passées depuis le départ de Trowa et Quatre s'en ennuyait de plus en plus. Il était présentement en train de se promener dans la forêt environnant le village souterrain pour essayer de se changer les idées.

En arrivant à son endroit favori, il fut étonné de retrouver le prince assis au même endroit où lui aussi aimait se reposer et se ressourcer. Au bruit de ses pas se rapprochant, Wufei releva la subitement la tête.

« - Je vous dérange ? », demanda le blond gentiment.

« - Non pas du tout. »

« - Vous sembliez plutôt pensif et mélancolique, puis-je savoir la raison de ce regard triste ? », questionna Quatre en s'assoyant près de l'autre jeune homme.

« - Je… », commença l'héritier avant de se racler la gorge et de recommencer, « - Je pensais à ma mère. »

Puis, le prince tendit le médaillon qu'il tenait dans sa main à son ami, pour lui permettre de voir l'image que celui-ci renfermait.

« - Il s'agit réellement d'une femme magnifique. Je suis certain qu'elle doit être une mère formidable. »

« - Elle l'est et bien plus encore. », murmura Wufei en reprenant son pendentif et en l'enfilant autour de son cou.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent sans que l'un deux ne prennent la parole, trop perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

« - Elle vous manque ? » s'enquit finalement le plus jeune. Puis voyant un signe de tête affirmatif de la part du prince, il reprit en soupirant: « - Trowa aussi me manque terriblement. »

Plus rien ne fut ajouté à la conversation pour le reste de l'après-midi, mais Quatre réfléchissait fortement à une solution pour résoudre ce problème. De son côté, il avait la chance de pouvoir rencontrer son amoureux assez souvent, mais pour Wufei, la séparation avec sa mère commençait à lui peser cruellement. Il faudrait qu'il ai une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet avec Duo, mais en attendant, il comptait bien profiter d'un moment de tranquillité en compagnie du prince.

Cinq jours plus tard, Duo était à la recherche du prince depuis plus d'une demi heure. Bien qu'il s'était informé ici et là pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu, il semblerait que personne ne l'avait vu durant les deux heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le déjeuner.

Passant près de la rivière où deux femmes faisaient la lessive, il entendit des voix d'enfants. Intrigué et curieux de savoir si les gamins ne faisaient aucunes bêtises, le brun s'approcha discrètement. À sa plus grande surprise, il découvrit deux garçons en compagnie de l'héritier royal, jouant tous les trois avec des répliques d'épées en bois.

Un sourire amusé monta aux lèvres du natté alors qu'il les épiait derrière un arbre. Bien que l'envie de se joindre à eux était très forte, Duo préféra s'abstenir d'intervenir pour ne pas briser le moment de complicité qui s'était formé entre le prince et les enfants. De plus, l'occasion était excellente pour observer l'héritier à son naturel. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il était arrivé parmi eux, Wufei avait laissé de côté une partie de la prestance royale qui l'entourait entre les murs du château, mais le jeune homme n'avait jamais entièrement baisser sa garde et laisser tomber toute retenue comme il le faisait en compagnie des gamins.

« - Tu dois tenir ton épée à deux mains. S'il s'agissait d'une arme véritable, tu aurais le bras fatigué en quelques minutes puisque tu n'es pas habitué au poids d'une épée. », dit Wufei au plus jeune.

« - Comme ça ? », demanda le deuxième garçon en faisant une démonstration.

« - Presque. Cependant, tu dois la tenir un peu plus vers la gauche, de façon à protéger tout le devant de ton corps. »

« - Mais que doit-on faire lorsqu'on possède un bouclier ? », reprit l'autre en fronçant fortement les sourcils de curiosité.

« - Il existe plusieurs sortes d'épées, des légères et des très lourdes. Lorsqu'on combat avec un bouclier ou à deux épées, il faut choisir une arme qui se manie facilement pour éviter d'être épuisé trop rapidement. Par contre, avec une épée plus lourde, les dégâts sont souvent plus important puisque l'énergie utilisée pour bouger l'arme se transmet à celle-ci lors du mouvement d'attaque. Donc, pour faire simple, plus l'arme est imposante, plus la force demandée pour la manier est grande. », expliqua patiemment le prince.

« - Oh ! », firent les gamins impressionnés.

« - Vous êtes drôlement intelligent ! », s'exclama l'aîné alors que son compagnon acquiesçait enthousiastement de la tête.

Son ego plutôt flatté par le compliment, même s'il provenait d'enfants facilement impressionnables, Wufei ne pu empêcher un sourire contenté de lui monter aux lèvres. De son poste d'observation, Duo était amusé par la scène. L'expression détendue sur le visage du prince faisait chaud à voir.

Ne voulant donc pas les interrompre, le natté décida de quitter l'endroit le plus discrètement possible après avoir passé encore plusieurs minutes à les regarder. Il aurait probablement de nombreuses occasions de discuter avec Wufei plus tard dans la soirée ou même dans les prochains jours.

À suivre…

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et un ****GROS MERCI**** tout spécial pour les reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous lire et de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris.**


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Au voleur

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**NA : Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour tous les reviews reçus pour le chapitre 9, vos encouragements me font extrêmement plaisirs. **

**Sur un autre point, je croyais avoir finalement le temps d'écrire puisque je devais être en vacances durant quatre mois et demi, mais ce sera pour une autre fois ! Je pars travailler sur une base militaire pour les 8 prochaines semaines. J'essaierai tout de même d'écrire durant mes temps libres, mais l'accès à internet étant plutôt restreint, je ne crois pas pouvoir publier quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, dès que je reviens que vous donnes des nouvelles concernant le prochain chapitre. Bye bye. Valky**

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre dix

La douce lueur de la lune filtrait allégrement entre les majestueux arbres de la forêt environnante. Au milieu d'une petite clairière, Duo était solitairement installé sur un des rochers imposants qui parsemaient le terrain, entièrement baigné par la lumière de l'astre nocturne. Ses cheveux, laissés lâche pour une fois, cascadaient en ondulant le long de son dos et terminaient leur course, épars sur son siège de pierre. Pensif, le jeune homme se tenait les yeux fermés et le visage relevé vers les cieux étoilés.

Totalement à l'insu du brun, Wufei le contemplait silencieusement de loin. Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il avait le dos accoté contre un grand chêne. Attentif au moindre respire du voleur, le prince était totalement captivé par l'aura de sérénité et de calme que dégageait l'autre jeune homme en face de lui.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi et seule la brise légère faisant bouger les feuilles semblait briser le silence apaisant qui planait sur les lieux, du moins, jusqu'au moment où le brun tourna finalement son regard envoûtant vers lui. Dès cet instant, plus rien ne sembla exister pour l'héritier royal, si ce n'est que ces deux lacs améthyste qui le fixaient tendrement et les battements de son propre cœur résonnant fortement à ses oreilles.

Pour sa part, pas le moindrement dérangé par la présence de l'autre, Duo lui adressa un doux sourire avant de lui faire signe de venir le rejoindre. Sans un mot, le prince s'installa à ses côtés. La proximité de l'autre jeune homme et l'atmosphère détendue qui régnait à ce moment lui rappela clairement une soirée complètement à l'opposé, qui s'était déroulé quelques semaines plus tôt, soit deux jours après l'arrivé de Trowa au village.

_Flashback_

_Wufei se tenait dans la grotte où était abrité Mercure depuis leur arrivé au campement. Le majestueux cheval royal s'était, tout comme son propriétaire, aisément adapté à son nouvel environnement. Le prince avait prit pour habitude de venir lui rendre une petite visite une fois tous les deux jours et il s'était assuré que quelqu'un le sortait faire une promenade dès que la température le permettait._

_Ce soir, le jeune homme était venu lui raconter ce qu'il avait appris durant les derniers jours. Bien que l'équidé ne percevait pas l'hilarité de la situation au château, il ressentait néanmoins la bonne humeur de son maître. _

_« - Fei ? », murmura une voix à l'entrée de la cave alors que la silhouette qui s'y tenait éclairait l'intérieur d'une torche pour y voir plus clair._

_Le prince se releva de l'endroit où il s'était installé près de son cheval et alla rejoindre Duo à l'embouchure de la grotte._

_« - Tout va bien ? », demanda Wufei en voyant l'expression nerveuse de l'autre jeune homme._

_« - Oui… mais j'aimerais vous parler si vous le voulez bien. »_

_« - Bien sûr ! », répondit l'héritier._

_D'un commun accord silencieux, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers un des feux de surveillance, leurs cheveux balayés par le vent chaud provenant du sud. Arrivé au brasier, Duo planta sa torche dans le sol et regarda pensivement le bois ardent se consumer dans le cercle de pierres._

_Après que le natté soit demeuré plusieurs minutes sans dire un mot, Wufei décida d'entreprendre la conversation._

_« - Vous semblez m'éviter depuis les derniers jours. Serait-ce ma véritable identité qui vous trouble à ce point. »_

_« - Non ! Bien sûr que non ! », s'exclama fortement le brun, scandalisé à cette idée, en se tournant vivement vers l'autre. « - Ne vous ai-je pas affirmé que vos origines royales ne m'importaient guère. »_

_« - Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce qui vous trouble tant, mon ami. », demanda doucement le prince en tournant son regard vers lui. _

_Agité, à l'idée de suivre les conseils de Quatre et de dévoiler l'attachement profond qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, le natté se gratta l'arrière de la tête, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer parler._

_« - Je… Je vous ai dit que notre amitié était très importante pour moi. », commença Duo la voix tremblante de nervosité et d'appréhension. « - Et je… je… » Puis, perdant tout son courage à cette instant, il termina lamentablement : « - Je voudrais savoir ce que vous compter faire maintenant que vous n'avez plus de fiancée. Allez-vous retourner au château ? »_

_Déçu que le brun ne lui a pas dit autre chose que simplement cette question confuse, le prince haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop quoi répondre._

_« - Je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé… », commença t'il, mais voyant que Duo semblait s'attendre à une autre réponse que celle-ci, il ajouta : « - mais il est certain que si je retourne maintenant au château, mon père n'hésitera pas à trouver immédiatement une remplaçante à demoiselle Peacecraft, ce qui me ramènerait à mon point de départ. Il serait donc plus sage de demeurer parmi vous encore quelques temps. »_

_« - Oh ! », s'exclama le natté, un mélange de joie et de surprise dans la voix, ce qui le laissait avec un air stupide peinte sur le visage._

_« - Si cela ne vous cause pas d'inconvénient bien entendu. », ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Wufei, en levant un sourcil d'amusement devant l'expression ridicule de son ami._

_Réveillé de sa transe par la question, le chef du village, cligna lentement des paupières, avant de tourner son regard améthyste vers l'héritier royal et de lui adresser un sourire éclatant._

_« - Bien sûr que non ! Votre présence ne nous importune guère. Je dirais même qu'elle est bénéfique pour tout le monde ici. »_

_À ces mots, le prince lui rendit sincèrement son sourire. _

_« - Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour dans les montagnes demain ? Derrière, il y a un magnifique lac où nous pourrions pêché, je suis certain que Quatre et Trowa voudrons nous accompagner », suggéra alors joyeusement le natté._

_Wufei se contenta d'hocher de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. _

_Par la suite, les deux jeunes hommes demeurèrent encore une quinzaine de minutes immobiles et silencieuses, se réconfortant simplement par la présence de l'autre avant de décider conjointement d'aller se coucher pour la nuit._

_Fin du flashback_

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à regarder la multitude d'étoiles étincelant doucement dans le ciel, Duo décida de rompre le silence paisible qui était installé entre eux.

« - J'espère que vous ne regretter pas votre décision d'être rester ici plus longtemps ? », demanda le natté, les yeux toujours fixé vers la voie lactée.

« - Aucunement. La compagnie ici est plutôt… agréable. », répondit le prince en tournant un regard discret vers son compagnon, en prononçant le dernier mot.

« - Cela me fait plaisir à entendre. J'ose espérer que vous nous gracierez de votre présence encore longtemps ! », ajouta le brun.

« - C'est mon intention, en effet. », termina Wufei, une note de satisfaction dans la voix.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, c'était monnaie courante d'entendre les deux jeunes hommes s'adresser ce genre de paroles légères aux sous-entendus de flirtage. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait encore trouvé le courage de faire avancer leur relation à un autre niveau ne sachant pas si l'autre était réellement sérieux dans les propos qu'il tenait, tout cela au plus grand chagrin de Quatre, qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir agir aveuglement devant les sentiments de l'autre.

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas briser l'atmosphère détendu, Duo reprit néanmoins la parole car il désirait aborder un sujet délicat avec le prince et ce, depuis plusieurs jours déjà, mais il ne cessait de reporter cette conversation. Seulement maintenant, il était limité dans le temps.

« - Je vais devoir m'absenter plusieurs jours. Je devrai partir demain à l'aube, mais mon voyage ne devrait pas dépasser une quinzaine. Quatre prendra le commandement durant mon absence. »

« - Et où irez-vous ? », demanda Wufei, curieux et un peu inquiet qu'il ne s'agisse d'un voyage «d'affaire» qui pourrait influencer l'avenir du campement.

« - Je ne puis malheureusement pas vous divulguer ma destination finale. Cependant, soyez rassurer que cela est d'ordre personnel et non professionnel. Prenez le comme si je prenais quelques vacances de mon poste de chef du village... », dit le brun, espérant que les questions n'iraient pas plus loin, car il ne voulait pas devoir mentir à son ami sur les véritables raisons de cette absence.

« - Ah… Tout comme j'ai pris des vacances de mon poste d'héritier royal. », ajouta le prince.

« - En quelque sorte, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de revenir chez moi. », conclu le natté en regardant intensément Wufei droit dans les yeux et en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Le soleil n'était pas déjà levé que Duo s'affairait déjà à charger son cheval pour son voyage. Près de lui, se trouvait Wufei et Quatre, qui semblait trop joyeux pour une heure aussi matinale selon les pensées encore endormies du prince.

Lorsque le natté monta finalement sur sa monture pour entamer son voyage, le petit blond s'avança vers lui et silencieusement lui transmit ce qui semblait être une lettre. Puis, avec un sourire bienveillant, il lui souhaita une excellente route. Wufei, pour sa part, se contenta de le saluer de la tête, n'aimant pas trop éterniser les aux revoirs et les trop souvent effusion d'émotions qui s'y rattachaient, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une séparation courte et temporaire.

Il pourrait profiter de l'absence du natté pour faire le point sur ses sentiments à son égard, mais il savait, bien au fond de lui, que peu de temps s'écoulerait avant que l'éloignement du brun ne se fasse impitoyablement sentir. Néanmoins, il le regarda partir sans tenter de le retenir plus longuement. Après tout, comme dit le dicton : le plus vite partit, le plus vite revenu !

Après plusieurs heures de route, Duo était finalement arrivé à sa première destination. Dès qu'il fut débarqué de sa monture, deux hommes dans la mi-trentaine sortirent de l'auberge à laquelle il s'était arrêté pour venir à sa rencontre. L'un deux récupéra son cheval pour l'amener à l'écurie alors que l'autre s'empressa de le raccompagné à l'intérieur, prenant grand soin de vérifier si ils n'avaient pas été remarqué par le reste de la population.

Une fois bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans une pièce à l'arrière du bâtiment, Duo se départit volontiers de sa cape et se laissa choir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à ses côtés. L'homme qui se trouvait avec lui, nommé Matthew, déposa une assiette de ragoût sur la table devant lui. Un repas chaud que le natté s'empressa d'engloutir, n'ayant pas mangé depuis le début de son voyage une demi journée auparavant. Rapidement, le deuxième homme qui l'avait aussi accueilli, Mark, les rejoignirent dans la pièce et s'assit à ses côtés.

« - Alors, quel est le plan, chef ? », demanda celui qui lui avait fourni le repas.

« - L'idée générale est simple, mais ce sera très difficile à accomplir. Voici ce que nous allons faire…»

Duo, bien camouflé sous sa cape à capuchon, avançait difficilement à travers la masse de gens qui s'étaient amassé sur la place public pour faire leur marché. Accompagné de Matthew et de Mark, ils tentèrent d'être le plus discret possible et se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité la plus éloignée et la moins bondé. La majorité des personnes si trouvant étaient de haut rang ou du moindrement noble et bien fortuné. Il était primordial pour son plan, que personnes ne puissent apercevoir son visage ou celui de ceux qui l'accompagnait.

Lentement, le natté s'approcha de l'un des étals qui était déserts et observa attentivement la marchandise qu'avait à lui offrit le vendeur, pendant que ses deux compères allèrent à une table un peu plus loin. Plusieurs articles étaient hors de prix, mais connaisseur comme il était, vu son «métier», il s'avait pertinemment, que les bijoux et les étoffes présentées devant lui étaient de la plus haute qualité contrairement à l'étal qu'il avait visité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après avoir fait une sélection minutieuse de ce qu'il voulait se procurer à cette table, il fit signe au vendeur qu'il était prêt à lui payer son dû. Le vieil homme, voyant qu'il avait devant lui un gros acheteur prêt à dépenser beaucoup de pièces d'or, s'empressa de venir le rejoindre.

« - Votre goût dans les belles choses est très distingué messire », roucoula presque le vendeur sachant que cette vente lui rapporterait de quoi vivre pendant plusieurs mois.

« - Passez-moi de vos commentaires et dites-moi votre prix, vieillard, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'attendre après vous ! », lâcha sèchement Duo faussement irrité, mais qui devait tenir son rôle de riche voyageur devant les nobles qui l'entouraient et qui le regardaient curieusement dû à ses achats plutôt inhabituels.

« - Tout de suite messire. », commença le marchand et après avoir soigneusement tout calculé, il déclara : « - Cela vous fera cinquante-huit pièces d'or ainsi que trois d'argent. »

Alors que Duo raccrochait sa bourse à sa ceinture, les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient le rejoignirent transportant avec eux une immense malle dans laquelle le brun déposa soigneusement tous ses achats.

« - Et c'est ici que le ridicule commence pour moi ! », murmura amèrement la natté pour lui-même, malgré le fait qu'il s'avait qu'il faisait tout cela pour la bonne cause… C'est-à-dire Wufei !

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**NA : J'ai honte de dire que ça fait plusieurs semaines que ce chapitre est prêt. Seulement voilà, je suis en plein milieu de l'écriture d'une histoire parallèle à celle-ci et je voulais absolument les publier en même temps, histoire de me faire pardonner mon retard, mais la voilà, plus j'avance dans l'écriture et plus l'histoire s'allonge… Donc, il valait mieux que je publie ce chapitre maintenant sinon je suis certaine que ça aurait prit encore beaucoup de temps… Bonne lecture !**

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre onze

Les carrioles se suivaient les unes aux autres au bas de l'imposant escalier principal du château. Cinq jeunes hommes, aux traits sympathiques, aidaient galamment les femmes à descendre de leur moyen de transport et lorsque celles-ci n'étaient pas accompagnées par des messieurs, ils les reconduisaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Ensuite, ils se redirigeraient rapidement vers un autre carrosse qui attendait sur la route.

Se rassemblement grandiose était dû à des festivités annuelles organisées pour l'anniversaire de la reine. Plusieurs membres de la noblesse, provenant du royaume même ou d'un autre comté, étaient invités au bal. Certains d'entre eux avaient même la chance de pouvoir passer la semaine au château. Les personnalités très importantes avaient leurs chambres réservées dans la forteresse, mais les plus choyés étaient de jeunes demoiselles, provenant de partout au pays, choisies personnellement par la souveraine lors de la soirée d'ouverture, pour lui servir de dames de compagnie personnelles durant la semaine.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que dans un des carrosses, une jeune personne tentait difficilement de cacher son anxiété en lissant soigneusement la longue robe lavande et dorée qu'elle portait. Finalement prête à faire son apparition, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais malheureusement quelqu'un de l'autre côté tenta de faire la même chose et l'élan la projeta directement dans les bras d'un très beau blond.

Le jeune homme s'excusa immédiatement avant de l'aider à se redresser. Il eu le souffle coupé lorsque deux immenses yeux améthystes se levèrent vers lui.

« - Je… je suis vraiment désolé. », baffouilla t'il tout en pensant tout bas _Quelle créature magnifique !_

« - Oh ! Nul besoin de vous excuser. »,

« - Accepter au moins que je vous raccompagne, ma dame. », plaida le jeune homme en tendant son bras droit, espérant rattraper sa bourde précédente.

« - Hum… Avec plaisir ! », murmura timidement l'autre tentant désespérément de ne pas se faire trop remarquer… du moins, pas avant d'être entré dans le bâtiment principal.

En silence, ils commencèrent à gravir l'élégant escalier. Arrivé en haut, le blond fut surpris par l'arrêt brusque de sa compagne.

« - Oh, excusez-moi, je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je connais. Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais je crois que je vais allez rejoindre cette personne. »

« - Vous êtes certaine ? », demanda le gentleman, déçu de perdre si rapidement la compagnie d'une si adorable demoiselle.

« - Oui, merci de votre précieuse aide. »

« - Ce fut un plaisir. », dit le jeune homme en baisant une des mains de la femme, pensant ainsi faire une très bonne impression, puis il la regarda partir avant de retourner à sa tâche.

***

Duo se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où il était certain d'avoir aperçu la silhouette distinctive de Trowa. C'était déjà un miracle que le chef des voleur ai réussi à arriver jusque là, mais sans invitation formelle, il lui serait impossible de traverser la porte d'entrée.

Regardant nerveusement à gauche et à droite, il tentait de retrouver son espion. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement tirer vers l'arrière dans un petit coin sombre. Levant ses yeux vers la personne responsable de cette embuscade, son regard croisa celui impassible de Trowa.

« - J'aurais pu te tuer Trowa ! », s'exclama Duo partiellement énervé.

Le grand brun se contenta de relever un sourcil inquisiteur tout en pensant secrètement _Et avec quoi ?! _Ce qui fut répondu immédiatement par une moue enfantine sur le visage du plus petit.

« - Humph ! Alors, qu'as-tu pour moi Trowa ? », demanda Duo pour changer la direction que prenait la conversation.

« - Une invitation authentifiée au nom d'Angélica Durham. », commença le soldat en tendant le carton d'invitation. « - Votre père est un marchand très prospère du sud du royaume et votre mère est l'une des cousines fortunée et très éloignée de la reine. Vous êtes fille unique et vous être âgée de dix-sept ans. Vos parents ont accepté de vous envoyer à ce bal pour vous permettre d'être officiellement introduite auprès de la bonne société. Des questions ? »

« - Négatif ! », répondit le chef des rebelles. « - Néanmoins, dans le cas où certaines questions me poseraient problèmes, quand puis-je te contacter à nouveau pour avoir des précisions ? »

« - Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. La vraie Angélica Durham est une pauvre créature fragile, dénudée de bonne santé. Ses parents n'ont jamais voulu réellement la montrer publiquement et seulement quelques personnes privilégiées connaissent sa véritable condition. Ce qui signifie que personne ne pensera à vérifier les informations que tu pourrais ajouter à l'histoire. »

« - Bien compris », confirma le jeune homme à la longue chevelure avant de sortir de sa cachette pour continuer sa mascarade.

« - Duo… », recommença Trowa, faisant arrêter net l'avancer de son chef. Puis, il continua sincèrement : « - Bonne chance. »

***

Des voix résonnaient fortement dans la vaste pièce. Des dizaines de personnes étaient pressées les une contre les autres, mais la masse de gens était séparée par une allée libre d'accès ornée d'un luxuriant tapis rouge écarlate qui menait tout droit à deux trônes sur lesquels étaient confortablement assis le roi et la reine du royaume.

Lorsque trois coups de bâton frappant le sol retentirent dans la grande salle, le silence fut immédiat. Un homme, d'âge mûr, qui se tenait près de la porte d'entrée s'avança et proclama :

« - Demoiselle Angélica Durham. »

Les deux lourdes portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître une ravissante jeune femme aux dires de tous. La tête haute et fière, elle se dirigea pleine de confiance vers les souverains.

« - Majestés, c'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer ! », dit-elle avant de leur faire une gracieuse révérence, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

***

Au cours de la soirée, les cavaliers d'Angélica se succédèrent sans fin. À dire vrai, elle n'eu pas plus que quelques minutes de repos dans les heures interminables que durèrent la grandiose danse. Même le roi, lui demanda gentiment de lui accorder une longue valse, requête qu'elle accepta aussitôt, ne voulant pas tomber dans les mauvaises grâce du souverain.

Duo, prenant son rôle de demoiselle bien élevé très à cœur, il était néanmoins irrité par toute l'attention qu'il attirait. Non seulement les hommes présents semblaient attirés, comme des aimants, vers son personnage d'Angélica, mais les autres femmes étaient vertes de jalousie de la voir être le centre de l'attention tout de suite après la reine.

Bientôt, la foule commença à se disperser et c'est avec un immense plaisir que le brun quitta le palais pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Le lendemain, la journée s'annonçait longue et difficile et le jeune homme devait impérativement se servir de ce temps d'arrêt pour préparer l'entrevue privée qu'il aurait avec la majestueuse souveraine le lendemain.

***

Réveillée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la reine était assise confortablement sur son trône à regarder et à entendre les maintes jeunes femmes qui défilaient devant elle. Malheureusement, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient encore réussi à captiver son attention.

En ce moment, la souveraine se retenait fortement de ne pas soupirer d'ennui pendant que son invitée parlait inlassablement depuis les dix dernières minutes. Hoshi fut sortie brusquement de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'était plongée lorsque les rires stridents de son vis-à-vis retentirent dans la vaste pièce.

« - Cela est très intéressant, ma chère, je vous remercie. », mentit la reine en forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Dès que l'idiote fut finalement sortie, l'élégante dame laissa échapper son soupir et se massa le front, sentant une migraine poindre à l'horizon.

« - Tout va bien, Majesté ? », s'enquit doucement un de ses gardes personnel en entrant dans la pièce et en voyant Hoshi désespéré.

La reine releva la tête et aperçu Trowa se diriger vers elle, une coupe d'eau à la main.

« - Merci. », commença t'elle en prenant le breuvage. « Cela ce dégrade d'une année à l'autre. Les jeunes femmes sont de plus en plus superficiel et ne pensent qu'à elles. Où va notre société ! »

« - Courage, Majesté, il ne reste plus que… vingt-trois noms sur la liste ?! », dit le brun, pensant s'étouffer devant la longueur ridicule de la liste qui comptait au départ plus de quatre-vingt-cinq noms.

« - Seulement cela ? », demanda sarcastiquement Hoshi en lui lançant un regard pesant, puis elle continua d'une voix espiègle « - Dans ce cas, si ce nombre ne vous impressionne pas, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à me tenir compagnie pour le reste de mes entrevues, n'est-ce pas mon chère Trowa ? »

Le jeune homme ne pu répondre que par un petit sourire gêné.

Dix minutes plus tard, une fois que la reine fut prête à recevoir d'autres jeunes femmes en rencontres privées, Trowa se dirigea vers la porte et annonça à un autre garde de faire entrée la prochaine sur la liste. Retournant auprès de la souveraine, il s'installa à sa gauche, un peu en arrière du trône. Il dû endurer lui aussi, durant une heure au moins, la vie extravagante de plusieurs candidates. Ce n'est que lorsque le nom d'Angélica Durham fut annoncé qu'il refocalisa son attention sur ce qui ce passait. Voyant Duo passer la porte, il le salua discrètement de la tête.

***

Duo entra dans la pièce nerveusement. Il fut cependant un peu plus rassuré lorsqu'il aperçu que son ami était présent aux côtés de la reine. Malheureusement, son sang-froid fut de courte durée et il s'emmêla dans sa révérence une fois arrivée à la hauteur de la noble femme. Réalisant rapidement son erreur, il se reprit, mais sa faute avait déjà été remarquée par les deux autres personnes présentes.

Pour sa part, Trowa se contenta de rouler des yeux. Quant à la reine, elle le/la regardait bizarrement, peu impressionnée par son entrée. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Duo se sentait réellement mal à l'aise et quelques peu stupide. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'aide de Trowa pour le sortir du pétrin et il ne savait pas comment la souveraine réagirait si il lui dévoilait sa véritable identité. Cependant, il n'eu pas à se poser de questions trop longtemps puisque après quelques secondes seulement, il entendit un ricanement discret se changeant bientôt en éclat de rire sincère.

Lorsqu'il tourna son regard abasourdi vers la source du rire, il aperçu Hoshi tenter de cacher son hilarité derrière une de ses mains. Même le grand brun à ses côtés, regardait la dame avec surprise.

« - C'était totalement ridicule ! », s'exclama t'elle avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau.

« - Majesté… ? », murmura presque Duo, incertain de ce qui allait ce passer par la suite.

« - Pardonnez-moi. Quel est votre nom ? Et je veux dire votre vrai nom, jeune homme. »,demanda Hoshi en retrouvant un peu de son sérieux, mais les yeux toujours aussi brillant de moquerie.

« - Duo… Duo Maxwell, ma dame. », répondit le chef des rebelles d'une voix un peu plus grave que précédemment tout en refaisant inconsciemment une autre révérence.

« - Enchanté ! », dit la souveraine en faisant un signe de tête. « - Mais dites-moi, Duo, n'aurait-il pas été plus sage et moins dangereux de venir au château en habits d'homme plutôt que de vous déguiser ainsi ? À moins, bien sûr que ce soit dans vos habitudes de vous faire passer pour une femme. », reprit-elle, gardant difficilement son sérieux.

« - Il aurait été, certes, plus simple de ne pas me cacher derrière ces robes et tous ces jupons, mais je devais absolument vous parler en privé et il semblerait que cette solution était la plus facile pour y parvenir. », répondit Duo en rougissant devant l'absurdité de la situation.

« - Et de quel sujet, si important soit-il, souhaitez-vous me parler ? »

« - Votre fils, majesté. », déclara Duo.

« - Mon fils ?! », s'exclama Hoshi en regardant en direction de Trowa, le visage peint d'incertitude, de désarroi et de joie mélangé.

Pour la rassurer, le grand brun lui adressa un petit sourire en hochant la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, la reine détourna de nouveau ses yeux vers le jeune homme qui se tenait au milieu de la salle du trône.

« - Bien que j'aimerais sincèrement aborder ce sujet immédiatement, je ne le puis malheureusement pas. D'autres demoiselles attendent de me rencontrer.»,dit la reine avec tristesse, « - Cependant, comme cela ne semble pas vous gêner de vous pavaner en robe, vous pourrez demeurer à mes côtés et discuter avec moi pour le reste de la semaine. »

« - Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », se plaignit Duo en tirant légèrement sur ses longs vêtements.

« - Prenez cela comme votre punition pour avoir voulu vous infiltrer sournoisement entre les murs du château ! », déclara la femme en retrouvant son sourire espiègle.

« - Hé hé ! », rigola un Duo gêné, en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « - Au fait, majesté, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait arrêter et m'avoir laisser le temps de m'expliquer ? N'est-ce pas dangereux de faire confiance à des étrangers ? », demanda t'il, intrigué.

« - Si j'avais voulu vous faire arrêter, je l'aurais fait depuis hier soir, jeune homme ! Les femmes sont élevées à porter des robes et nous savons tous qu'il ne faut pas trop serrer notre corsage. », répondit simplement la souverain en souriant, se référant à un incident de la veille où elle avait surprise discrètement Duo dans coin qui se lamentait sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer convenablement. « - Et lorsqu'il arrive que celui-ci soit trop serré, on n'en dit mot à personne et on endure le mal. À ce moment, comme j'ai n'ai pas ressentit la moindre menace de votre part, je n'ai pas alerté les gardes. De plus, Trowa ne semblait pas nerveux par votre présence lorsque vous êtes entré dans la pièce et votre bêtise de plus tôt ne lui est pas passé inaperçu et pourtant il n'a pas réagit comme il l'aurait fait si vous aviez été un danger pour ma vie. Est-ce que cela répond à votre question, mon enfant ? »

« - Parfaitement.», répondit Duo, qui appréciait sincèrement la rationalité et le calme de la reine. « - Je vous remercie, majesté, du précieux temps que vous m'avez accordé. »

« - Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. », contra Hoshi en lui faisant un signe de la tête plein de gratitude. « - J'enverrai Trowa vous chercher dès que j'aurai terminé. »

« - Majesté. », dit l'habituellement natté en tirant sa révérence et en quittant la pièce.

Le premier contact avec la reine s'était très bien déroulé. Elle était sympathique ainsi qu'attentionnée et Duo s'avait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que la femme était très attachée à son enfant. Il avait pu lire dans ses yeux toute la douleur et l'amertume qu'avait causé la séparation avec son fils unique. Désormais encore plus déterminer au succès de sa mission, le brun se trouva un endroit tranquille pour revoir tous les détails de son plan avant de le présenter à la souveraine, plus tard dans la journée.

À suivre…

**NA2 :… Plus de 120 lecteurs et aucun review pour le chapitre 10 ?! Il était si mauvais que ça ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre au moins ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires s.v.p. ! ******


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**NA : Bonne lecture !**

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre douze

L'après-midi fut plutôt longue pour Duo qui ne savait que faire de ses dix doigts. Il s'était installé dans un magnifique jardin, qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, pour compléter la préparation de son plan. Malheureusement, tout ceci ne lui prit environ qu'une heure. En désespoir de cause, il opta de faire une sieste jusqu'au moment où Trowa viendrait le chercher pour sa rencontre privée avec la souveraine.

Alors qu'il s'était assoupi depuis seulement quelques minutes, des bruits de pas se rapprochant l'alerta d'une présence près de lui. Il garda ses yeux fermés, ne voulant pas montrer qu'il avait des instincts de survie plutôt développer, au cas où il ne s'agirait pas de son complice.

Encore une fois, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé, puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement ses grands yeux améthyste, c'est le roi qui se tenait à ses côtés. Se redressant promptement, il se releva sur ses pieds et s'empêtra dans ses excuses, avant de faire une révérence simple, mais gracieuse, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part du souverain.

« - Ma… majesté ! »

Un vague geste de la main de la part du roi, lui signala qu'il pouvait se rasseoir tranquillement.

« - Hum… », commença le brun voulant briser le silence qui planait et qui le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise. « - Ce jardin est magnifique, Mon Seigneur. »

« - N'est-ce pas ? », dit le roi en tâtant doucement une fleurs, qui avait poussé près de lui, du bout des doigts. « - C'est ma reine qui est maître en ses lieux. D'ailleurs je m'étonne que vous ayez trouvé le chemin pour vous y rendre dans tout ce dédale de couloirs. Après tout vous n'êtes ici que depuis peu. », continua t'il, curieux et peut-être un peu méfiant.

« - Oh ! Ce n'est que par pur hasard que j'ai découvert ce petit paradis. », commença Duo, faisant attention de garder son ton le plus jovial et innocent possible. « - Mon attirance profonde pour la nature a probablement inconsciemment guidé mes pas jusqu'ici. », trouva t'il a dire finalement, en se tapant mentalement sur la tête pour sa prestation lamentable.

À dire vrai, Duo se sentait un peu intimidé par la présence du roi. Le souverain dégageait une aura de fierté et de confiance en soi absolue, laissant le natté se sentir tout petit à ses côtés. Duo n'avait aucun doute que la prestance de son père avait été une des raisons qui avait poussé Wufei à quitter le château sans le défier ouvertement sur le choix de sa fiancée.

Le roi ne sembla pas porter une attention particulière à cette histoire tricotée, mais trouva néanmoins le besoin de demander certaines précisions supplémentaires sur la région d'origine de la jeune femme puisqu'il caressait le désir de faire un voyage de chasse dans cette partie du comté d'Estreva.

« - Vous venez d'une région très boisée et où le gibier s'y trouve en abondance, n'est-ce pas, demoiselle Angélica ? »

« - Hum… c'est exact, majesté. », confirma Duo en se remémorant tout ce qu'il connaissait sur cet endroit.

« - Votre père vous a-t-il déjà amené à la chasse ? », redemanda le souverain, pensant qu'une réponse négative lui serait donné, puisqu'il discutait avec une femme et que la gente féminine n'appréciait guère ce genre de sujet, mais il voulait tout de même en savoir davantage sur les habitudes de chasse de cette région.

Les engrenages dans le cerveau de Duo se mirent automatiquement en fonction. « - _Terrain connu !! »_, lui soufflèrent ses neurones alors qu'un sourire discret apparaissait sur ses lèvres. C'était le bon moment pour lui, de faire bonne figure devant le roi.

« - Des dizaines de fois ! », répondit joyeusement Angélica s'attirant un regard surpris du souverain.

« - Vraiment ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cette activité plutôt barbare ? »

« - Barbare ?! Ne serait-il point hypocrite de ma part de penser comme tel ? Après tout, comme tout le reste de la population, la viande recueillie lors de la chasse sert en partie à ma propre subsistance. Je n'estime pas que tuer un cerf est plus cruel que le fait de priver un cochon de sa propre vie.», répondit honnêtement Duo, avant d'ajouter : « - Il est certain que la vue du sang ne me réjouie guère, mais il s'agit d'un mal nécessaire. De plus, et ce, sans vouloir vous vexer, majesté, malgré ma position quelque peu controversé sur le sujet auprès de mes paires, ce n'est pas parce que j'approuve cette activité que je ne désapprouve pas ceux qui ne chasse que pour leur plaisir personnel. »

« - Intéressant… plutôt inhabituel de la part d'une femme, mais très intéressant. Je dois dire que votre franchise m'étonne, mademoiselle. Peu de gens à votre place auraient osé énoncer ouvertement leur opinion sans connaître au préalable ma propre position sur le sujet, de peur de me contrarier. », dit le roi après un moment, puis lui adressant un de ses rares sourires, il ajouta : « - Mais si je puis vous rassurer, tout comme vous, j'ai le plus grand des respects envers ce que la nature nous apporte ! »

Le silence paisible qui venait de s'installé fut interrompu par Trowa.

« - Majesté ! », commença le grand brun en cachant sa surprise et en saluant le roi, puis se tournant vers Duo, il continua : « - Demoiselle Angélica, la reine vous attend pour vous expliquer la procédure à suivre durant votre visite. »

« - Je suppose que cela veux dire que pour une des premières fois mon épouse sera en très bonne compagnie cette semaine ! », s'exclama le roi, ravi d'entendre cette nouvelle et heureux de savoir que sa femme retrouverait peut-être la bonne humeur, qu'elle avait perdue depuis le départ de leur fils, auprès de cette nouvelle compagne peu ordinaire.

***

La deuxième journée dans le palais s'était déroulée très rapidement. À vrai dire, il n'en était qu'à l'après-midi, mais le rythme accéléré du château lui laissait la sensation qu'une semaine s'était déjà déroulée depuis son arrivé, tant il se sentait fatigué.

Sa deuxième rencontre avec la reine, la veille, s'était passée parfaitement. La dame royale avait très bien accueilli sa proposition et elle avait même apporté quelques idées supplémentaires pour peaufiner le plan final. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle, car à son plus grand dam, il avait aussi apprit qu'une semaine de festivité dans le royaume de Sérian signifiait bal et réception à profusion… donc en d'autres mots, porter des robes en continu durant la semaine entière !

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que toutes les jeunes femmes, choisies pour être les compagnes personnelles de la reine, étaient réunies dans la salle du trône pour planifier la fête du soir. La souveraine leur apprenait aujourd'hui, l'art de bien recevoir des invités et d'organiser avec soin un banquet, bref d'être des hôtesses formidables. Cela va s'en dire que se sujet était loin d'intéressée Duo qui tentait désespérément d'étouffer des bâillements depuis le matin. Heureusement pour lui, Hoshi annonça finalement la fin de la leçon.

« - Demoiselle Angélica, veuillez rester un moment. », dit la reine de sa voix claire et douce.

« - Majesté. », acquiesça le brun alors que les deux autres jeunes femmes, qui avaient été sélectionnée pour passer la semaine avec la souveraine, retournaient à leur chambre respective pour passer le temps avant la réception du soir.

« - Suivez-moi… », proclama la souveraine, d'une façon un peu enthousiasme au goût de Duo.

Marchant dans le long couloir qui menait à la chambre de la reine, ils croisèrent Trowa qui était accompagné de deux servants transportant une malle. Une fois tous entrer dans les quartiers d'Hoshi, les deux porteurs déposèrent leur fardeau dans un coin avant de faire une révérence et de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Maintenant seuls tous les trois, l'atmosphère était plutôt incertaine pour Duo. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Était-ce un problème avec le plan exposé la veille ? Ou quelqu'un avait-il exprimer des soupçons à son égard ? Néanmoins, les deux autres personnes présentes ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter le moindrement. Au contraire, Trowa debout derrière le brun retenait son hilarité en voyant son chef se balancer nerveusement et quand à la reine, elle était de dos à Duo et affichait un immense sourire espiègle. Vivement, elle se retourna joyeusement en claquant dans ses mains, faisant sursauté le natté et attirant immédiatement sa pleine attention sur elle.

« - Bien, passons aux choses sérieuse ! J'ai une surprise pour vous. », déclara la femme d'état en pointa le coffre un peu plus loin.

Duo releva un sourcil d'étonnement, mais son visage n'exprimait encore que de la confusion.

« - Mais qu'attendez-vous pour l'ouvrir ?! », s'exclama la souveraine en se dirigeant vers lui pour lui prendre la main et le tirer en direction de la cassette.

Rapidement envahi par l'enthousiasme de la reine, Duo laissa un sourire amusé lui monté aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'il aperçu la nature de son cadeau. Du bout des doigts, comme si il en était dégoûté, il sortit lentement une magnifique et luxueuse robe bleue royale, parsemée de broderies argentées, le tout faisant étrangement penser à la voie lactée.

« - Vous ne l'aimez pas ? », demanda t'elle doucement, laissant croire à Duo qu'elle était peiné pas tout ceci.

« - Heu… je… », baffouilla le brun, ne voulant pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait insulter la dame.

« - Faites-moi plaisir et essayez la ! », insista gentiment Hoshi.

À contre cœur, Duo accepta. En ronchonnant, il se dirigea vers le paravent situé plus loin dans la pièce et se retrouvant maintenant dos à la reine, il ne vit pas que celle-ci laissa apparaître un large sourire satisfait sur son visage et qu'elle échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Trowa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun réapparu, l'air penaud. Il tenait fermement la robe au niveau du buste, car celle-ci n'ayant pas été serrée, ne cessait de redescendre. Lorsqu'il avait choisi ses robes au marché, il s'était assuré de les prendre avec un corsage qui s'attachait à l'avant pour pouvoir les enfiler sans aide, mais la reine n'avait pas pris cette précaution, puisqu'elle était habituée à recevoir l'aide des servantes pour s'habiller.

« - Oh ! Je vais vous aider ! », s'exclama Hoshi en retenant mal son fou rire.

Tout en faisant attention pour ne pas le faire suffoquer, la dame royale resserra le corset convenablement, enfilant les lacets avec une vitesse démontrant une habitude incontestée. Elle termina son travail en faisant une belle boucle symétrique au niveau des reins du jeune homme.

« - Voilà ! », dit la reine en le traînant devant le grand miroir sur pied.

Duo devait bien avouer que la robe était splendide, mais il aurait préféré la voir portée par une femme au lieu de par lui-même. Dans le reflet, il vit Hoshi se tenir derrière lui, un air satisfait peint sur ses traits. Puis elle lui mit les mains sur les épaules et déclara d'une voix enjouée :

« - Maintenant, passons à la coiffure ! »

« - Quoi !! », cria le brun, médusé.

« - Allez, effacez-moi cette mine déconfite de votre visage, ce n'est pas si dramatique… je vous promet de faire bien attention. », réprimanda la reine, comme si elle parlait à un gamin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Duo était assis sur un petit banc, ses longs cheveux libérés de toute entrave cascadaient le long de son dos. À ses côtés, la reine brossait délicatement et soigneusement de longues mèches de la chevelure de Duo.

« - Vous savez, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille. », commença mélancoliquement Hoshi, la voix empreinte de tristesse. « - Malheureusement, mon époux n'a pas souhaiter avoir d'autre enfant après que Wufei, l'héritier royal, soit né. Depuis la naissance de notre fils, je dois prendre une concoction visqueuse tous les mois qui a pour but de m'empêcher d'enfanter de nouveau. Ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas heureuse d'avoir eu Wufei. Il est un fils exeptionnel et il ferait tout pour me voir sourire. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il pouvait passer des heures à rester assis au même endroit que vous, à me laisser lui brosser les cheveux. Je crois qu'il aimait profiter des moments où il m'avait pour lui seul. Seulement en vieillissant, ses responsabilités et son devoir en tant que prince héritier l'ont obligé à mettre en second plan les moments privilégié qu'il passait avec moi. »

« - C'est vraiment triste. », compatie Duo et pour tenter de consoler la reine il se laissa faire sans broncher.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Hoshi admira le résultat de son travail avec un sourire satisfait.

« - Venez vous voir! », dit la reine à Duo.

Le jeune homme retourna devant le miroir et fut surpris par l'image qui se reflétait devant lui. Il avait peine à se reconnaître lui-même. Plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux avait été remontée et était attachés par de longs rubans s'agençant parfaitement aux couleurs de sa robe et de ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la reine sortir des petits pots emplis de poudre ou d'onguent colorés, il s'était rappelé en avoir vu quelques uns dans son enfance, mais jamais en si grande quantité. Il avait tout d'abord eu un mouvement de recul quand la reine s'était approchée de lui en tenant un de ses petits pots dans ses mains, de mauvais souvenir refaisant surface dans sa mémoire, mais sa curiosité, à savoir de quoi il s'agissait, avait prit le dessus. Maintenant qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il devait avouer que ces petits pots mystérieux avaient leur mérite. Ses lèvres paraissaient plus pleines et pulpeuses sous leur légère couleur rouge cerise, ses joues rosées lui donnaient l'air d'être plus en vie et la poudre ajoutée sur ses paupières rendait son regard encore plus intense.

Il n'était pas narcissique, mais il devait bien avouer qu'avec son apparence soignée de la sorte, il possédait un charme fou. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait être habillé et maquillé de cette manière.

« - Ne trouvez-vous pas, mon cher Trowa , », commença Hoshi joyeusement, en prenant Duo par les épaules et en lui faisant faire face au soldat, « - … que maintenant il ressemble réellement à un ange au milieu d'un ciel étoilé ? », termina t'elle en étouffant mal son rire.

Duo était heureux que le seul témoin provenant de son clan, soit Trowa, sinon il aurait été la source de moquerie pour tout le campement. Au moins, avec le grand brun, il était certain que tout ceci resterait sous silence.

À suivre…

**NA : Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de terminé. Je sais que ça traîne en longueur, mais ça devrait débloquer un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre… en attendant, laissez moi vos commentaires ! ******** Un GROS merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé leur commentaires pour le chapitre 11, c'est très apprécié !**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : C'est tragique, mais aucun des G-Boys ne m'appartient… snifff.

**NA : Gomen ! J'étais certaine de l'avoir déjà publié depuis longtemps… ;_;**

AU VOLEUR !

Chapitre treize

La suite de la semaine se poursuivi a un rythme effarant et l'heure du départ s'approchait maintenant à grand pas. Duo était triste de quitter la reine et de la laisser dans la même solitude que Wufei l'avait fait auparavant, mais l'envie de revoir le prince ainsi que son village étouffait en grande partie son chagrin. Le luxe et la haute société était certes bien divertissant, mais rien n'était comparable à la satisfaction d'être à l'endroit qui l'avait vu grandir en compagnie de ses si chers amis.

À la mi-temps de son séjour au château, la cours royal avait profité d'une magnifique journée ensoleillée pour faire un pique-nique. Pendant que la gente féminine devait papoter de tout et de rien entre elle, les hommes, eux, avaient la chance de participer à une session de chasse aux petits gibiers. Ce jour-là, Duo avait regardé les hommes s'éloigner le cœur lourd d'envie de les suivre. Bien que le roi ait remarqué la mine basse de la jeune femme et qu'il en comprenait parfaitement la raison, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'inviter avec eux. Après tout, elle faisait partie de l'entourage personnel de la reine et il serait dommage de privée son épouse de sa compagnie. Non seulement, il aurait semblé excentrique que le souverain revendique la présence d'une femme lors d'une activité réservé exclusivement à la gente masculine, mais des rumeurs d'une liaison extraconjugale aurait vite fait de faire le tour du royaume.

La journée suivante, Duo avait pu profiter des écuries royales. La reine, escortée de sa garde personnelle ainsi que de ses trois compagnes devait se rendre à l'abbaye pour la prière du matin. Voulant profiter du grand air, la souveraine avait décidé de s'y rendre à cheval. Lors de cette occasion, Duo avait fait la connaissance d'une magnifique pouliche nommé Celesta. Elle était docile et élégante dans sa luisante robe brune. Il avait d'ailleurs bien rigolé lorsqu'une des autres compagnes de la reine avait presque fait une crise d'hystérie lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que la ballade à dos de cheval durerait quelques heures. La pauvre fille avait non seulement un vertige maladif, mais de plus, elle avait une peur bleue de ces animaux majestueux. Suite à sa petite crise de nerfs, il fut décidé que la demoiselle resterait sagement au château pour se remettre de ses terribles émotions. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulée sans autre incident et de retour au château, Duo avait supplié la reine de lui accorder le droit de visiter la pouliche à l'écurie et de la monter de nouveau, dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Sa demande fut bien entendu acceptée avec joie..

Sa visite en générale s'était déroulé sans incident majeur, cependant, lors du banquet qui avait eu lieu la veille de son départ officiel, Duo avait bien failli se faire démasquer lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à étouffer un sifflement d'admiration à la vue de toute la nourriture étalée devant lui et qui aurait pu nourrir son campement entier durant deux jours. Le roi l'avait regarder stupéfiait ! Quant à lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour couvrir sa stupide bourde que de s'excuser, de battre stupidement des paupières et d'afficher un sourire niais avant de s'empresser de retourner le nez dans son assiette.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Duo faisait une dernière fois le tour du jardin, il fit une nouvelle rencontre avec le roi. En l'apercevant, le brun avait d'abord cru que sa technique de diversion au repas n'avait pas dupé le souverain, mais en le voyant s'approcher de lui de manière si détendu, Duo comprit qu'il n'en était rien.

« - Demoiselle Angélica ! Quel plaisir de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous avant votre départ. »

« - Tout le plaisir est pour moi, majesté ! », répondit Duo avec un sourire sincère.

Depuis son arrivé au palais, Duo avait eu si peu l'occasion d'avoir des discussions réfléchit. Bien entendu, il y avait la reine, mais c'était une femme. Elle avait une vision différente des choses et plusieurs sujets tels que la tactique de combat, la chasse ou autre, ne l'intéressaient guère. Trowa, lui aussi, était là, mais au château il avait des obligations à respecter, ce qui l'empêchait la majorité du temps d'être seul avec lui à discuter sans attiré l'attention. Mais le roi, pour sa part, semblait intéressé à connaître son opinion et ses idées, malgré le fait qu'en ce moment Duo ne représentait que le sexe faible aux yeux des autres nobles.

« - C'est avec regret que je vous vois partir. Ma femme semblait comblée par votre présence et je dois bien avouer que j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de m'entendre parfaitement avec une personne de la gente féminine autre que mon épouse. »

« - Je regrette mon départ tout autant, mais des personnes chers à mon coeur, me manque cruellement et je ne puis m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction au fait de les revoir bientôt. »

« - Ne croyez pas qu'un subterfuge soit mon intention, mais sachez que si la nature vous avait graciez d'être un homme, j'aurais eu grand plaisir à vous nommer mon conseillé personnel dans l'immédiat. »

« - Vous me flatter, mon seigneur. », souffla Duo, en faisant une légère révérence pour cacher son amusement; et voulant pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin, il ajouta : « - J'ose imaginer que mon cher père doit penser la même chose que vous et se dire qu'un héritier lui aurait été bénéfique. Le pauvre ne sait que faire lorsque j'ose exprimer mes opinions à voix hautes devant le regard réprobateur de ses propres conseillers ! »

« - Néanmoins, », recommença le roi, une note de mélancolie dans la voix, « - Si mon fils daigne revenir au château un jour, je serai des plus heureux de vous le présenter. J'ai la conviction que vous seriez la compagne idéale pour lui, en plus d'être la bru parfaite pour moi ! Vous vous distinguez exceptionnellement bien des autres qui ont pu prétendre à ce titre jusqu'à ce jour. », termina t'il en souriant.

« - … ! »

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ceci, le brun sentit son visage s'enflammer de gêne, mais aussi d'une satisfaction narcissique de savoir que si il avait réellement été une femme, il aurait eu l'approbation formelle du roi de faire évoluer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le prince. Mais qu'importe ! Wufei n'étant pas très enclin à revenir au château et demeurant maintenant au campement dont Duo, lui-même, était le chef, il pourrait agir de la manière dont il le désirait concernant son inclination pour l'autre jeune homme.

Et c'est avec cette idée bien en tête et un immense sourire que le brun continua sa discussion avec le roi pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de prendre congé pour préparer son départ.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, Duo était déjà debout à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en attendant impatiemment l'heure du départ. Au moment de partir, la séparation avec la reine fut des plus difficiles. Bien que Duo était heureux de retourner à son campement, s'éloigner de la souveraine et l'abandonner à une presque solitude était comme tourner le dos à une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Les larmes pour la femme d'état étaient au rendez-vous et Duo devait avouer qu'il avait lui aussi les yeux humides au moment de partir.

Même si la séparation avec le roi fut moins émotive, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il regretterait amèrement de ne jamais pouvoir revoir le monarque. Il avait établit une relation particulière avec lui. Le genre de relation qu'il n'avait jamais pu entretenir avec son père biologique. Ce n'est pas que son véritable père avait été indifférent à son égard lorsqu'il était sous sa garde, c'est seulement que l'affection qu'il lui avait portée n'avait pas été constante durant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés. Néanmoins, il ne préférait pas se souvenir de cette époque dramatique de sa jeunesse.

Avant de se diriger vers son carrosse qui était conduit par ses deux acolytes, Duo fit une dernière révérence au couple royal. Alors que Trowa l'aida à monter à bord, Duo lui murmura une salutation discrète qui fut répondu d'un simple hochement de tête.

« - À bientôt, cher ami. »

Duo, bien camouflé sous une cape et son capuchon, s'engouffra rapidement dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une auberge pour échapper à la pluie battante qui s'abattait à l'extérieur.

Cet endroit était en réalité, bien plus qu'une simple maison de passage. Au yeux de tous, l'établissement semblait normal, mais en réalité il s'agissait d'une maison de transition utiliser lors de leurs missions clandestines. Deux chambres à l'étage leur étaient exclusivement réservées, car les propriétaires du commerce étaient des anciens résidants du campement.

« - Margaret, je t'emprunte la pièce du fond. », murmura le brun en accostant la serveuse qui sembla surprise de son apparence. Et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui en faire la remarque, il continua d'un ton impatient, mais aucunement en colère : « - Surtout, pas de question ! Alors, c'est libre ? »

La femme se contenta de soupirer et de rouler des yeux en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait y aller.

« - Aahh ! Il était temps ! », clama Duo, haut et fort, en se tapotant le torse tout en entrant dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard et cette fois correctement vêtu.

Les clients présents qui ne le connaissaient guère, le regardèrent curieusement. Quant à ceux qui le connaissaient, ils oscillaient entre être amusé ou tout simplement gêné par son comportement.

Les heures semblaient prendre une éternité à s'écouler et les jours paraissaient interminables. Depuis le départ de Duo, pour sa mission secrète, Wufei ne savait plus quoi faire de tout son temps. Bien sûr, il participait aux activités de la vie quotidienne, comme à son habitude, mais dès qu'il avait un temps libre, il se retrouvait, plus souvent qu'autrement, à fixer le vide et à s'imaginer ce qu'il ferait en compagnie du natté, si celui-ci était présent.

La toute première fois que ces moments de perditions lunatiques l'avaient frappé, il en avait été extrêmement surpris, mais il s'était vite ressaisi et au bout de quelques secondes il était retourné vaquer à ses occupations. Il ne s'était pas non plus attardé à comprendre ce qui ce passait la seconde fois, puisqu'il croyait que tout ceci n'était que le cheminement normal pour s'habituer à l'absence prolongé du brun, bien que celui-ci ne soit partit que quelques heures plus tôt. Seulement voilà, plus les jours passaient et plus ce genre de moment d'inattention le visitait. L'absence du brun se faisait cruellement sentir. L'appétit du prince s'était amoindrie et l'enthousiasme qu'il avait à participer aux parties de chasses avait vite fait place à un ennuie mortel.

Après cinq jours à se morfondre comme une âme en peine, Wufei avait finalement décidé d'analyser la situation pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. C'était d'ailleurs Quatre qui lui avait fait remarqué que quelque chose le préoccupait lorsque le blond l'avait surpris pour la Xième fois à regarder l'horizon dans l'espoir de voir apparaître la silhouette du natté au loin.

Dès ce moment, il s'était mit à contempler les sentiments qui s'agitaient soudainement en lui dès que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de Duo ou que celui-ci entrait dans son champ de vision.

À dire vrai, tout cet amalgame d'émotions, qui le submergeait depuis sa rencontre initiale avec Duo, le laissait confus et perplexe. Wufei s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec lui, malgré un départ difficile, et ils en étaient rendus presque inséparable. L'un n'allait nulle part sans l'autre… jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Le prince n'aurait pas cru que l'absence du brun l'affecterait autant. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressentit un tel vide d'être séparé de quelqu'un près de lui. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait quitté sa mère, quelques mois plus tôt, son esprit avait été torturé de remords à l'idée de l'abandonné et son cœur s'était chargé de chagrin à la pensée de ne plus la revoir, mais cette séparation, bien qu'encore douloureuse, s'était avérée assez tolérable à la découverte de nouveaux amis et divertissements ainsi qu'à la chance de pouvoir correspondre régulièrement avec elle.

Ce qu'il éprouvait pour le brun n'était aucunement comparable à l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait envers sa mère. Ses sentiments pour l'autre homme s'enracinaient beaucoup plus loin qu'une relation mère-enfant. Il lui était fréquemment arrivé de ne pas voir la reine Hoshi durant plusieurs jours et jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à la désolation et à l'amertume comme il le faisait présentement en l'absence du natté. D'ailleurs, plus il repensait à son comportement des derniers jours et plus il se sentait ridicule et honteux.

« - C'est inacceptable, par Nataku ! Je suis le prince héritier de Sérian et j'agis comme une pauvre petite femme de chambre éperdument amoureuse de l'écuyer du coin ! », grommela t'il en colère contre lui-même.

« - … Oh Nataku ! », s'exclama Wufei, totalement désemparé, lorsqu'il se repassa en tête sa dernière phrase et qu'il réalisa finalement le problème qui l'affligeait depuis de nombreuses semaines. « - Je suis amoureux ! »

Les genoux du prince fléchirent sous le poids de cette simple évidence et il se laissa choir sur le sol humide, sans aucune élégance et la tête basse. Ce soir là, lorsque la lune amorça sa longue traversée dans le ciel étoilé, sa douce lueur éclaira la silhouette du jeune homme toujours prostré et l'air accablé.

À suivre…


End file.
